Gifts Of Love
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Rangiku gives Toshiro a very interesting Valentines gift. And it's not chummy cards or chocolate. Happy Valentines Day. HitsuMatsu. Rated M. ON HOLD.
1. The Gift

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! As promised, I have brought to you the M-rated HitsuMatsu fic. There is nothing really in this first chapter. But! I have decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. Lemon(s) in later chapters. I told you that this story had to be released on V-day because, well, this kind of gift can't be given on any other day. XD Let's get this bad boy going shall we? Lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or it's awesome characters.

* * *

_**Gifts Of Love**_

**Chapter 1**

The Gift

Hitsugaya was sitting his office. Alone. His lieutenant (And girlfriend of almost two years) was out of the office. Again. Where he didn't know, he hadn't seen her since this morning. Even then it was brief.

So doing paperwork alone in the office sucked. It always sucked if Matsumoto wasn't in there. Even if she was just sleeping on the couch it was nice because her company made him calm and gave him motivation to work.

So where the heck was she?

Did she not know what today was? No. Of course she did. This was their third Valentines Day since they started dating. He couldn't imagine what she had up her sleeve this year.

The first year, they had only been dating for a month and a half. She decided that just giving him her homemade chocolate would be best for that year.

The second year she did the same thing again and took him out for dinner. It would've been the other way around but he spent his money on getting her flowers and a new dress. And she didn't mind paying for dinner. As long as she was eating it with him.

He wondered what she was going to give him this year.

Because recently their relationship took a major turn. Sometime after his birthday he and Rangiku decided to take their relationship to the next level and had sex for the first time.

It was quite a magical evening for him.

So now that it was Valentines Day, he couldn't help but be overly curious as to what she would do this year. She always surprised him, there was no way around it.

Of course they never did anything that involved doing things in public. They still kept their relationship secret. It was an unwritten rule that Captains couldn't have relationships with subordinates. Not to mention he and Rangiku lived different lives. They were complete opposites, no one would understand them.

Plus he didn't want to ruin her reputation or make it worse. He would hate to have another rumor about her spread. He would never forgive himself.

So until the world can handle them being together, or they accidentally let it slip, their relationship is their little secret.

And it's very hard too. Ever since Hitsugaya had grown taller than Matsumoto, girls have been drooling over him, including Momo. So it's hard to keep it a secret when you have men and women everywhere wanting you. It becomes irksome and you just want to scream 'I'm taken!'.

So day in and day out he had to grin and bare it. But it was all worth it when he spent his nights with her.

"Taicho!" He heard someone cheer from outside the office. He smiled. There she was.

The door opened and she pranced in. "Happy Valentines day!" She shut the door and jumped over the desk to kiss him fully on the lips. He happily kissed her back.

"So are you ready for your present?" She asked, clearly excited. "I guess so." He said simply.

She walked around the desk and sat on his lap, which made him jump but he made no move to remove her. She put one arm around his neck to steady herself as she dug in her haori to find something. When she grasped it she smiled.

"Now close your eyes and hold out your hand. And no peeking!" She said. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He felt something really light be placed in his hand.

"Open them." She approved and he opened his eyes to see a long pink card in his hand. "What is this?"He asked in a confused tone. He raised one brow and raised the little card up to look at it.

"'Slave Of Love For A Day'?" He asked. She nodded. "I thought you'd enjoy something more unique. Plus I couldn't come up with anything else. So I decided to give you a coupon." She chirped.

He stared at the pink card with hearts in the corner, and bubble words. He blushed.

"So here are the rules. You can only use it in the morning. That way it lasts all day. With this you can make me do anything you want. Except paperwork, that isn't part of the deal. You can't use it more than once. And you have to use it on one of our days off." She explained.

He blushed as he stared at the coupon. 'Slave Of Love For A Day'. She'll do anything he wanted. For a full 24 hours. Sweet deal.

"Does that mean I don't get anything tonight?" He asked. She put a finger to her lips in a thoughtful manner. "I guess tonight's free. But only because it's late afternoon." She giggled and kissed his lips again.

"Ooh! I just remembered. I have valentines to hand out. I'll see you later!" She hopped off his lap and was gone.

He stared a the coupon. Anything he wanted. Men everywhere would kill for a coupon like this. It even had her seal of approval. And a lipstick mark. It even had her perfume scented on it.

He opened the draw and put the coupon into it and shut it. He continued his paperwork. It wasn't a problem of using it. It was a problem of _when_ to use it.

* * *

That's it! I know it was short, but i had to bring on the suspense. So yeah, I gave you a cliffhanger. I'm evil. JK. But still, I made it brief becasue I basically got the point of the chapter across. So Hitsugaya got an awesome opportunity, when is he going to use it? Well, we'll find out next time. I may not update for a while, but I need time to work on it so it'll all be worth that wait when you see what I have in store.

Remember to review with your comments. I promise to get you the next chapter as soon as possible. Lemon(s) coming soon...

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	2. Complications

* * *

Yo. Once again, I am here to deliver the next chapter. I want to thank all of you for your reviews last chapter. I was very surprised to see how many people were crazy about my new fic. I don't remember exactly where i got the idea from, all i remember is that i was watching Mortal Combat. XD And then i fell on the way to the computer. Lol. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have a lemon either, but i think you'll love it just the same.

Look on the bright side, to make up for lost time, you get all kinds of lemons in the future. I mean, 'Slave Of Love For A Day' means more than one, don't it? Lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or it's awesome characters. Thanks for reminding me!

* * *

_**Gifts Of Love**_

**Chapter 2**

Complications

Once again Hitsugaya was stuck in his office doing paperwork. Or _trying_ to at least. He couldn't stop thinking about that coupon.

It was less than 3 feet away in the drawer. For some reason that coupon was begging to be used. You'd think that after finally ceasing to resist Matsumoto's charms, it would be easier to resist her.

Boy was he wrong.

The urge got worse.

It was unavoidable. The way she was always teasing him. Even when they weren't dating he found it hard to ignore her flirting. But he had to resist. He didn't want to blow away such a gracious opportunity, especially two days after she gave it to him.

He sighed and opened the drawer to look at the coupon. The long pink card that teased him for two days, and still releasing Matsumoto's heavenly perfume into the air, was more intimidating that even the largest of hollows.

She did it on purpose. She made this coupon just as irresistible as she was. If he were a normal guy he would've taken the day off and used it yesterday. But he wasn't. He wanted to use it at the perfect time. Not just waste it the second he got hormonal.

She really did do this on purpose.

She purposely make it to where he couldn't concentrate on anything but the damn coupon. Typical woman, always thinking up ways to steer him off course. Well he wasn't going to be fooled.

He put the coupon into the far corner of the desk and went back to attempting the paperwork, which had grown since Matsumoto wasn't in the office. Again.

Honestly, she was just being mean now. Ever since she gave him the coupon she was hardly ever in the office. And she knew damn well he liked her company when he did paperwork. She was just making this harder and harder.

He snorted. He was not going to play her little game her way. He was just going to have to ignore her. But that was going to be hard. Since last night Matsumoto said no playing in the bedroom until he used that coupon. Right when he was just about to get her.

She was torturing him now!

He was supposed to live with _this_ until he used the coupon?! That was totally unfair. He was basically being punished for wanting to wait to use it. He growled in frustration.

If this was a joke he wasn't laughing. He didn't like the feeling of being deprived. Especially when she was such a damn tease!

Purposely changing in front of him this morning. And then offering to wash him in the shower. How scandalous. It wasn't fair! A normal man would've rolled over and died, and then accepted. But he didn't. He couldn't. He refused to allow her to win.

The coupon was more like a bet than a day of free sex.

A bet to see how long before he finally snaps from deprivation and uses it. She was obviously betting within several days. But he was going for longer. If he even lasted through tonight. He would bet his entire salary that she was going to attempt to sweeten him into using it.

He sighed and dropped his head onto the desk. This was pure torture. Forget trying to do paperwork, he couldn't even try and concentrate.

It was all the damn coupon's fault. If he really wanted her for a whole day, he didn't need a coupon to give him permission. This was degrading dammit! It seemed more like the other way around. Instead of her being his slave, he was _hers_!

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He raised his head and let out a deep sigh before calling, "Come in".

Slowly, the door slid open. "Oh. Hinamori. What brings you here?" He asked. She had a soft smile. "I was finished with today's paperwork so I thought I'd come and see you, Shiro." She said with a sweet smile.

Oh how he envied her right now.

"Well as you can see, I've still got an entire stack to do." He motioned towards the mocking stack of paperwork. Momo laughed. "I don't believe it. You're a workaholic who always gets his work done, and yet I'M the one who got finished first." She broke into a fit of giggles.

Toshiro scowled. "Sure sure. Laugh it up. I've got a lot on my mind." _Like my damn girlfriend who is trying very thin patience._ He thought darkly.

"Like what?" She asked. Toshiro tried very hard not to blush and tried to think quick. "This and that." He answered.

"Well why don't you take a break and go for a walk with me?" She asked as she approached the desk. He took that into consideration. It might take his mind off his predicament. However the paperwork had to be done first.

"I'd like to, but if I don't do these papers, nobody will." He said with a sigh. "Rangiku-san is ditching again?" Her tone was flat. "It looks like it, I'm not suprised." He said and filled out another paper.

"So how was your Valentines Day, Shiro?" She asked and sat on the desk. He gave her a look but didn't say anything. "It was okay I guess. Thank you by the way for the chocolates." He said. Someone from her division came and gave him a box of Hinamori's homemade chocolates.

To which Matsumoto devoured before he could get ahold of them. When he asked why she simply said, "I'm defending my territory!" She said with a mouthful of chocolate. After it was all gone, she made a face and said, "This chocolate tastes weird."

He always knew Hinamori wasn't a very good cook. Matsumoto only wished he'd warned her before she gorged herself.

"Your welcome. I hope you liked it." She said and smiled brightly. He wish he could actually say he did. "Yeah, it was... great." At this Momo's smile grew into a proud grin.

"I'm glad. So... Did anyone else give you sweets?" She asked. _**He got something sweet alright. He got a sweet pair of lips, plus a sweet, perfect, wet, **_**_p-_ **_HYOURINMARU!!! _

"Uh... Um... No. Not really." He mentally cursed the ice dragon. Momo quietly let out a sigh of relief. "You know, people say that when you eat someone's chocolate on Valentines Day, it means that you like them." She said.

Hitsugaya gave her another look. No wonder Matsumoto was so eager to keep that chocolate away from him. And he also knew now what she meant by defending territory.

Technically if it were true, it was Matsumoto who like her, not him. Because he never touched that chocolate.

"I've never heard of that." He scoffed and continued his work. She leaned over til her head was inches from his. He looked up and jumped back when he saw how close she was.

"Well it's true. And since nobody else gave you chocolate, that means you're free..." She trailed off and right before his eyes she drew herself closer. He couldn't back away any further because of the chair. Even though he was tall, the chair was taller than his head when he was in a sitting position.

Before her lips could touch his, they jumped at a bubbly giggle sounding from the hall outside the door.

_"Bye Nanao! Bye Shunsui! You two be careful on your mission! See you in two weeks!" _Before Matsumoto could burst through the door like she always did, Hinamori hopped off the deskand stood on the other side. Rangiku slid it open and skipped in singing, "Taiiiiiiiiiiiichoooooo!".

"Oh, Momo-chan, how are you?" She asked. "I'm fine, and you?" Momo asked. "I'm peachy." She said with a pinched smile.

"How was your Valentines Day Rangiku-san?" Momo asked. "Which part? Morning? Afternoon? How about night?" Hitsugaya sent her a warning glare, telling her to clam up, Rangiku simply rolled her eyes.

"Umm, how was it, period?" Momo asked, clearly confused with the exchange. "It was the best one I've ever had." Hitsugaya blushed as she glanced at him.

"So what brings you here?" Rangiku asked. "I was just visiting Shiro-chan. Seeing if he liked _my_ chocolate." Rangiku didn't falter her stance. Clearly not offended by her comment or her tone. Seeing as she was the one who ate Momo's crappy chocolate.

"I'm sure he did. He looked quite happy when he was eating it." Rangiku said, oblivious to the warning glares Hitsugaya sent her.

"I'm happy to hear that." Momo said, a triumphant smile dancing across her face. "I'm sure you are. Well listen I just came for something I forgot earlier. So I'll just grab it and go." She said and then walked over to her desk. She pulled something out and then walked straight to the door.

"I'll see you later Momo-chan. _Bye Taicho_." She shot him a dirty look before leaving and partially slamming the door.

Hitsugaya frowned deeply. He was going to hear about this later...

"Rangiku-san seems a bit testy today..." Momo said when the stomping sounds outside the office disappeared. _I wonder why..._ Hitsugaya thought sarcastically and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Hmm? What's this?" He heard Hinamori mumble and looked up to see her picking up the pink slip of paper that was long forgotten.

His eyes widened and he jumped as she held it up to read it. Before he could explain, or at least try to, she put together a confused face. "'Slave Of Love For A Day'?" She questioned.

She shot her gaze over to Hitsugaya, who was covering his eyes in shame. "It's a gag gift." He said.

Momo nodded, as if trying to understand. "From who?" She asked. Hitsugaya sighed before answering, "Matsumoto." Momo made a frown and then stared closely at the card.

"'Good for 24 hours of interruption-free love'?". He sank in his chair as she read it aloud. "And you say this is a gag gift?" She asked. "Yes, Matsumoto has a very strange sense of humor." He said lowly.

To his surprise, Momo burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! Probably one of the best jokes I've ever heard of. As if someone would really give this to you. Ha!" He scowled as Momo was technically insulting him.

"You know, you had me going for a second. I really thought this was a real coupon. But then I realized that you don't have a girlfriend so it had to be a joke." She said in a fit of laughter. Toshiro scowled even more. She probably still thought he was a virgin. How he would love to tell her otherwise.

"Okay, if your done insulting me, I'd like to get back to my paperwork?" He said, his tone a little icier than usual.

"Okay Shiro. I'm sorry if I crushed your ego." She paused to giggle a little more. "Well, since this is a gag gift, I'm sure you were planning on getting rid of it anyway. So..." She placed the little coupon in the garbage can, much to his surprise and horror.

"Well, I guess I'll go. See you later Shiro-chan!" She said and danced out of the office. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, dammit!" He shouted after her, but he doubt she heard him as the door slammed shut.

With a sigh he got up and fetched the coupon from the garbage. Then he made a decision...

The first chance he got, he was going to use it...

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Momo was a little mean. But don't worry. Like my dad always says, justice finds a way. Anywho, next chapter will be up soon, so keep watch. Don't forget to review with your comments. No bad ones, please. Flamers are unwelcome and will be removed. Anyway, I'm not sure yet what next chapter will feature (Lemons or no lemons) but I guaruntee it will be just as good. I hope you liked this chapter. I did. Lol.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	3. This Love Triangle

* * *

Wow! Imagine my surprise when I logged on one afternoon to see 36 new emails in my inbox. You people rock! I thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts and pms. I'm very happy. To reward you all, I updated again. ^^ Sorry it took a while though, my dad kept hogging the computer. Lol. Anyway, once again there are no lemons. But don't you worry, I'm getting there. I think about this time next chapter, you'll get what you've been waiting for.

I was surprised to see how many people are actually _demanding_ the lemons. Is this story really that good??? XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or it's awesome characters. Thanks for reminding me! Now I'm sad.

* * *

_**Gifts Of Love**_

**Chapter 3**

This Love Triangle

Hitsugaya Toshiro had four major problems.

One; His lieutenant was his girlfriend and he loved her with all his heart, however another woman was in love with him and she also happened to be his childhood friend.

Two; With two women in love with him he had to make a choice. Obviously he would choose Rangiku, so he had to find a way to break it to Momo that he was taken.

Three; Rangiku had gotten upset after Momo's little visit and was now trying harder to seduce him into using the coupon. Why he didn't really know, but when she actually tries, resistance was futile.

Four; Even if he found a way to tell Momo he was in love with someone else, she'd demand to know who. And if he told her, she'd tell everyone and the secret would be out.

He already made the decision to use the coupon the first chance he got, however as the rules of the coupon stated, he had to use it on one of their days off. Obviously Rangiku was trying to get him to give them a day off, the last time being three months ago (Blame him for that since he's a workaholic). Not only that, but it seemed she was just as anxious to use that coupon as he was. But it was his decision of when to use it, not hers.

He wanted to be fair and wait for an actual day off to use it. If he were to just request a day off for Rangiku and himself they'd ask why. And if he refused to answer or lie they'd get suspicious. Naturally he couldn't have the punishment force stalking him at his or Rangiku's house and catch them in an act of passion, could he?

He tried explaining this to Rangiku herself. But all it did was make her more determined. He never could win with her. It was either her way, or torture. And he was stuck in the doghouse.

It had gotten so bad he tried avoiding her. And that wasn't easy. He didn't like avoiding her, but he didn't like losing to her even more.

It had already been a week since she gave him that coupon. He hadn't seen Momo since her visit so he was safe for now. Now according to his calendar, he and Rangiku were supposed to have a day off within the next few days. If he could avoid temptation until then, he'll be okay.

However temptation wasn't easily avoided since he spent every night with Rangiku, and woke up every morning to her tempting form. It wasn't fair at all.

At night it was easy because he could use the tired-from-work excuse. But in the morning, god, that's an arousing nightmare! There are hundreds of ways to seduce someone in the morning. And Hitsugaya learned every single one over the course of a month and a half.

One is if the woman wakes up first. She can do all kinds of things to you while your still sleeping and then wake up wondering why your so aroused. To avoid that, he had to get up earlier than her, which wasn't a real problem but since she was on a mission she was getting up a little earlier as well.

Another is for people like him, people who prefer to take showers in the morning. Without him knowing it she could sneak in and have him cornered. He avoided that too, by locking his bathroom door and putting a kido spell on it just to be safe.

One of the main problems, and very hard to avoid if you live with someone, is getting dressed. Whether it was him or her, getting dressed in the same room was always a problem. He learned to take his clothes with him into the bathroom when he took his shower. Of course the second half of the problem was Rangiku. She had a habit of waiting until the last minute to get dressed, and he was always out of the bathroom when she did it. So now once he was dressed and showered he'd go straight to work, avoiding any eye contact with her.

Now he didn't like this routine, he really didn't like ignoring her, and he didn't like avoiding her. And he most certainly didn't like refusing her when she was obviously trying to seduce him. But he had to last just a little longer, then he could get back at her for all those times she made him suffer an erection. It's not easy getting rid of it by ignoring it! Especially in the office!

And when he was aroused, only she could make it go away... Simply because he wouldn't dare touch another woman or do it himself. (The idea of masturbation was just too embarrassing to him, he didn't dare try it, cold showers worked just fine)

It truly was maddening how she was killing him slowly.

So now he sits here, at his desk, absolutely miserable and unable to do anything. He was understanding when she would say on some nights that she was tired or not in the mood (which was like one time), but now this is getting ridiculous. So now he was stuck duck in the doghouse while she continued to tease him.

_**Master I think your overreacting. It's just a little piece of paper...**_ Hyourinmaru said in a neutral tone. Hitsugaya could sense humor behind that tone. He scowled.

"I know it's a piece of paper! And I'm not overreacting!" Hitsugaya snarled.

_**Master you can't do anything because of that coupon. Your being a little childish with all this whining and sulking. You should see what it looks like in here, it's a mess! You'd think a smart man like yourself would find a way to get out of a situation like this... **_Hyourimaru groaned. Hitsugaya groaned as well.

"Just shut up, alright? I'm not in the mood for your two cents." He growled.

_**You're such a tool, I can't believe you're actually a Taicho. **_The dragon said icily. Hitsugaya slammed a fist on the desk, several papers scattering to the floor.

"I am NOT a tool, you can take that comment and shove it up your ass! Dammit! I don't need to take this from you!"He shouted.

_**Master is a tool, master is a tool, master is a tool. **_Hyourinmaru sang.

"GO TO HELL!" Hitsgaya yelled. _**I'm already there Master, you should see it in here, you'd think hell really did freeze over...**_ Hitsugaya smacked his forehead. This dragon was impossible. And getting on that last nerve he had.

_**I'm just teasing Master. Look, in this relationship, which of you is the dominant one? **_He asked. Hitsugaya had to think about that for a long minute. In their relationship, it was hard to tell who was more dominant. In the beginning it was Rangiku, hands down. But once he got the hang of things and finally met Rangiku's needs, he managed to become the dominant one. However it never lasts long, Rangiku usually isn't one to be dominated over. So it flips back and forth, some nights he is, some nights she is. Then sometimes it's a tie. Those nights are most fun for him.

_**Well? Which of you is the more dominant one? **_Hyourinmaru demanded. Hitsugaya sighed. "I am, I guess." He was right for the most part. _**That's right, you are. You shouldn't let her get to you. But if you're going to keep whining like this, then she'll end up being the dominant one. **_The dragon said.

_Too late..._ Hitsugaya thought.

_**So stop being a prided fool and just use it.**_ He suggested. Obviously the ice dragon was tired of the silent whining from his master.

"I can't use it. We don't have a day off til Sunday, and today's Thursday. So only three days until I can use it. And I will." He said with determination in his voice.

**_Not if Ran-chan gets to you first..._** Hitsugaya froze. (No pun intended. XD) Hyourinmaru never called Rangiku 'Ran-chan'. He knew something was up. "Hyourinmaru?" Hitsugaya sat back in his chair and kept a stern look as he leaned his chin on his hand.

_**Yes Master? **_Hyourinmaru asked. "Did you happen to speak with Haineko this afternoon?" Hitsugaya asked, tone dead.

**_Of course, I speak with her everyday... Why?_** The dragon asked. "No reason. Has Haineko spoken with Rangiku recently?" He asked.

_**Master... Zanpakutos always talk to their masters, you know that.**_ Hyourinmaru sounded confused now. What was he getting at? "So let me ask you this. Did Rangiku ask you to try and talk me into using the coupon?" He asked.

The dragon remained silent. "Did she?" Hitsugaya asked again. The dragon still did not answer. "I thought so." Hitsugaya took the silence as a yes.

So now even his own Zanpakuto was against him. Just great. The world was against him. It wasn't fair! He let out an exasperated groan and slumped in the chair. This has never happened to him before. He was beginning to think he was just going to jump her the next time she came in.

_Who would've thought sexual deprivation could be so torturous!!! _His mind screamed.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hell butterfly flew into his view. He held out his finger and the butterfly gracefully landed and delivered it's message. Sasakibe-fukutaicho's voice talking.

**_"Attention all Taichos and Fukutaichos, you have been called to an immediate meeting with the Soutaicho in the Grand Meeting Hall. The meeting will be to discuss the new candidates for the Taicho positions for 5th and 9th Divisions. Come immediately. That is all." _**With that the hell butterfly flew of his fingers and out of the room.

_You would have thought they'd picked new taichos by now..._ He thought bitterly.

He let out a sigh. "Great, now I have to suffer through a meeting." He groaned. Not to mention his fukutaicho was going to be there. But she wouldn't try anything during a meeting of the Gotei 13. Especially when she wanted to keep it a secret just as much as he did.

So he was safe. Maybe a meeting would help take his mind off it.

So without a word he got up and walked out of the office. He exited the building and cut through the training barracks to get on the trail to the Grand Meeting Hall. The shinigami in the training field waving and greeting him as he passed them.

"Shiro!" He heard and then the sound of speeding footsteps. He turned to see Momo running for him. "Hina-" He had only a second before she crashed into him and both fell to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell Hinamori?!" He groaned. His head already hurt, now it was worse, along with his back and left arm. "Sorry Shiro. I tried stopping but I slipped." She said, a bit of a groan mixed in there. Hitsugaya saw that she was on top of him, mostly on his left side. He used his right arm to push her off before someone saw them. She rolled right off.

"We should go, the meeting is about to start." He insisted and helped her up, blush on his cheeks. "Thanks. Let's go." Momo said with a smile. He turned on his heels and started walking and could feel and hear Hinamori right behind him. It was awkward because Momo talked on and on while he just walked and pretended to listen.

She went on about how he had grown up into a very nice gentleman and how he looked very handsome. She even teased him about how cute he was even after he grew up. He didn't find it funny. And still hated it when people other than Rangiku called him cute.

"So I was actually thinking. How about this Sunday for our day off, we -" "TAICHO!!!" A bubbly voice rang and he was once again pounced on from behind by his fukutaicho. The next thing he knew he was face down on the ground. "Shiro! You okay?!" Momo exclaimed as she looked down at him.

"Matsumoto, kindly get off me." He murmured into the ground. Said woman giggled and got off him. "Whatever you want." She chuckled. He groaned at the reminder. Anything he wanted... he shook his head to clear away the dirty thoughts. (XD Toshi has dirty thoughts. ROFL)

"Don't do that again." He shot her a look that said, 'at least not in public'. She giggled again and winked behind Momo's back. "You alright Shiro?" Hinamori asked, moving herself so that she was between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho Hinamori, and I'm fine. We should get going or we'll be late." He said and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Momo turned and shot Rangiku a dirty look before skipping off to catch up to him. Rangiku frowned and crossed her arms. _You're not going to win this one you snotty little brat..._ She thought evilly before walking to catch up.

Eventually she caught up and walked on Toshiro's left side, while Momo walked on his right. Toshiro literally felt stuck in the middle. You'd think having two girls love you and, in a state of mind, fighting over you would be bad ass. But it's not.

The walk was almost agonizing. He wanted to be close to Rangiku, but Momo kept moving closer whenever he _wandered_ to Rangiku's side. Rangiku simply ignored the both of them and kept walking. Momo acted normal for the most part. Toshiro however, wished it was just him and Rangiku...

Before he knew it they were at the Grand Meeting Hall.

"I wonder who will be my new Taicho..." Momo wondered aloud. Rangiku scoffed, crossing her arms. _Not Toshiro if that's what your hoping..._ She thought bitterly.

"Hey Shiro, do you think we'll get to see a demonstration of the candidates? I mean, if this is a meeting about the candidates, then we should get to see what they can do, right?" Momo asked.

"Hinamori, it's only a meeting to discuss the candidates, which means we're only seeing if they qualify for the job. We may or may not even see these candidates." Hitsugaya said. Momo nodded in they neared the entrance, they came upon meeting Kira Izuru at the entrance.

"Hey Izuru, aren't you supposed to be inside?" Rangiku asked. "U-Umm, yes, but... I wanted to wait for someone." He said nervously and Rangiku saw his eyes on Momo. Rangiku smiled. _How cute..._ She thought. Then an idea came into her head. A very great idea....

"W-Well, we should get inside, the meeting is fixing to start..." He stepped to the side and allowed Hitsugaya to pass, then Matsumoto, who flashed him a kind smile, and then Momo. He walked partially alongside Momo. Unfortunately, she hardly noticed him there...

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, let's begin the meeting." Sasakibe announced and all taichos and fukutaichos took their places, fukutaichos behind their taichos.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Soul Society has greatly improved since the Winter War, however, we are still in need of taichos. This has been postponed long enough. No candidates in the past have fully met our requirements. It is thank to Ukitake-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho that the 9th and 5th are still in order. So today, we get a look at our possibilities. Kurotsuchi-taicho, if you please." Yamamoto said.

Said taicho walked out of the line and took out a gadget, he dropped it to the floor. "Nemu! The lights!" He ordered. Nemu sped over to the light switch and thrust it down. As the lights went off, Kurotsuchi's gadget floated into the air and emitted a holographic projection.

"This will be our first candidate." Mayuri said as the hologram morphed into the shape of a person. "His name is Takeyo Morina, his Zanpakuto is Kitori. He graduated from the academy in 2 years, and has fully mastered shikai. He claims to have mastered his bankai, however no one has seen it." He said as the hologram moved and projected pictures.

The meeting progressed on with many more holograms of people who looked amazingly right for the job. Some of the taichos would break out into discussion or argument about one or two candidates. reasons why were never in question.

Rangiku felt incredibly bored with this meeting. Why couldn't it just be a taichos meeting? Why fukutaichos too? She sighed as another argument broke out. This meeting would take forever.

She looked over to see Momo fully engulfed in the presentation and Izuru glancing at her a lot. Everyone else was either in discussion or watching in annoyance or amusement. She took note that her own taicho was neither in discussion or watching. He simply stood there staring off into space from what she could tell. He had not said a word this entire meeting.

Usually her taicho would at least comment, but today he wasn't very commenty (Rangiku's word, not mine).

She knew why though. Poor guy was on the brink of insanity from what Haineko told her. And she heard it from Hyourinmaru. Rangiku didn't want to push him into insanity, but it was for his own good. She knew he'd be thanking her for this later...

But she supposed he deserved a little something for his efforts...

It was dark enough and everyone was too into the arguments to notice anything... So she leaned forward some. Hitsugaya jumped some when he felt her breasts against his back and her breath in his ear. She softly placed her hands on his forearms and whispered, "This meeting is a little boring, wouldn't you say _Taicho_?"

He remained silent. It wasn't to ignore her, but because if he were to reply he'd probably shout. Her hands moved forward and down to his stomach. "Are you suffering? Do you think you can make three more days?_ Can you_?" Her breath sent shivers down his spine. He wanted so badly to do something. He was sure he'd be safe in a meeting. But _no._ She had to be daring.

"Because if you can't, all you have to do is sign a vacation sheet. They'll be more than happy to give you your long awaited days off." She murmured, and ran her tongue along his earlobe. He shivered.

He felt his blood boil. She was doing this on purpose! She _knew_ he couldn't do anything. It was _so_ not fair.

He felt his cheeks burn and his eyes widen when her hands traveled downward. Way downward. "Maybe I should help you feel better..." She whispered, and let one of her hands drift a little more until...

"Nemu! Turn the damn lights on!" Kurotsuchi's voice boomed. Rangiku's hands and breasts disappeared and a couple seconds later the light was switched back on.

"This concludes our meeting. Next time we'll gather the selected candidates and see demonstrations. Dismissed." Yamamoto sounded. The doors opened and the taichos and fukutaichos exited the hall. Momo came skipping and latched onto Hitsugaya's arms.

"That was interesting, wasn't it Shiro-chan?" Momo asked. Hitsugaya looked to see Rangiku already heading out the door. "Yeah, very interesting..." He said. But it was not the meeting he was referring to...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hitsugaya gave up on trying to work, so he went straight home. He didn't find Rangiku there. But he did find a note. He picked up the Watermelon Passion scented pink paper.

_"Only two days more Hot Stuff. _

_I'll be at my place if you snap..._

_Love you Stiffy."_

He smacked the paper down onto the coffee table. "Dammit she is good!" He cursed. So she _did_ see his excitement when the meeting was over!

* * *

The following day went by in a flash, to Hitsugaya's immediate surprise. He actually made it through _some_ paperwork, but that some was enough to complete the previous days work. He was going to have to work overtime to get all this work done. He just hoped Rangiku would be satisfied with a whole day's worth of passion, because she might not get it for a couple nights...

The next day was Saturday. And boy that day was terrible... Momo came.

"So let me ask you something..." She said, playing with a loose thread on the couch. Hitsugaya rubbed his aching temples, she was getting on his last nerve. She had been there for three whole hours! God, didn't she have work of her own to do?! He either wanted her to leave so he could have some peace. Or have Rangiku come and shoo her out. He didn't have the patience... Speaking of Rangiku. Where the hell was she?!

"Have you ever been to this place called 'Okinawa'?" She asked. Okinawa? As he recalled, it was a Japanese island in the world of the living. "No, I have not." He answered. "Well that's good. I've never been there, and Renji told me about it, he says he went there with Ichigo and his friends and it was a blast. So I was thinking maybe we could go see it." Just when exactly was she wanting to go? If she was thinking tomorrow, forget it!

"So what do you think?" She asked. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It sounds nice Hinamori, but I doubt I'll be able to go anywhere for a while." He said sternly.

"Well what're you doing tomorrow? It's your day off so you can't spend it working." She said with a pout. But she was right, he wasn't going to spend it working. He had plans.

**_And they don't involve you or your bun-head..._** Hyournimaru mumbled. "I already have plans Hinamori, and they don't involve your or your b- uh your trip to Okinawa." He stammered. She put on a really sad face. "Aww... You already have plans? What are they?" She asked, very curious now.

U-Umm, well..." Just then, to his immediate relief, Rangiku came in carrying an envelope. "Taicho, I picked up your pay for the month. I was picking up mine, so I felt I may as well grab yours too. By the way, the Shingami Men's Association still want to have a word with you about something." She informed and handed him his envelope.

"Thank you Matsumoto." He said and put the envelope in his drawer, and noticed the coupon still sitting there. Glaring at him.

**_Hitsugayaaaaaaaa. Uuuuuse meeeeee! Uuuuuuse meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_** _SHUT UP HYOURINMARU!!! _Hitsugaya roared. He shoved the envelope on top of the coupon and slammed the drawer shut.

"Oh Momo, what're you doing here? Isn't your Division unsupervised?" Rangiku asked. Momo huffed. "I asked Renji to look out for me." She had a very proud look, like she outsmart Rangiku.

"Really? Because I saw Renji stumbling in the halls around the finance building..." Momo's eyes widened and she shot up. "Oh gosh, I gotta go!" She shouted and ran out the door. Rangiku laughed. "What I failed to mention was Kira was looking after her Division." She giggled with a mischievous look on her face.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk, the nuisance was finally gone, the angel was back.

"Aww, did she annoy my icy dragon?" She purred as she made her way to the desk. "Almost to my breaking point. Two more minutes and I would've froze something." His smirk grew wider as she went around the desk.

"Hmm, that would've been interesting. Maybe we'll be lucky and you'll freeze her. Hey! Momo get back here-" She stopped and gasped when a hand grabbed hers and yanked her into his lap. She was about to protest when lips smashed into hers.

She would've pushed him away, because she wanted to wait not to mention someone could burst in, but she didn't. She couldn't. Not just because of the strong arms imprisoning her, but because she didn't want to. She hadn't kissed him in so long. So she kissed back.

He smiled into the kiss. He had her. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow... So he kissed harder, his tongue brushing against her waiting lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed herself more comfortably in his lap. She parted her lips and played with his tongue. Well, more like fighting. His hands traveled around her waist, up her back, into her hair, everywhere.

One of her hands shot into his hair while the other went into the collar of his shirt. She made a humming sound as his hands trailed to the side of her breasts, lingering there.

**_Bow chicka wow wow_**...Hyourinmaru sang. Hitsugaya's brows furrowed. _Shut up..._ He snapped and further ignored the dragons cheesy imitations of porno music. Where he learned it from Toshiro would ask later.

His mind was drawn back to Rangiku as she moved her legs so she was straddling him. Her mouth leaving his and trailing to his neck. He held her firmly at her waist and groaned when he felt her brush against him. If she did it again she was going to find herself on the desk.

**_Mistress! Zabimaru! ZABIMARU!!!_** Haineko hissed. Rangiku's eyes shot open and she flashed out of his lap and onto the couch. Hitsugaya fell forward slightly before catching himself on the desk, a shocked expression on his face. Just then Renji came in. "Rangikuuu, cannn you gimme some o' tha soberrrr concoctionnnnnn?" He slurred. Rangiku sighed.

"Sure. Come on, to the kitchen." She groaned and stood up. She straightened her uniform and followed Renji out the door. Before leaving she flashed Hitsugaya an apologizing look bbefore smirking and exiting the office. Soon after she shut the door she heard an angry fist bang on the desk. A cat-like grin spread across her face.

_Haineko? I got a message..._

_**Master, a message for you. You want it now or later? **_Hitsugaya stopped banging his head on the desk long enough to respond. _What is it?..._ He asked.

_**Rangiku says she make it up to you twelve hours from now... **_Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before smirking. _Well you pass along a little message from me..._

**_Mistress, you got a reply._** Rangiku stopped digging in the cupboards and listened. **_He says "I look forward to it..."_** Rangiku smiled. "I thought he would." She muttered. "What ya say Rangikuuuu?" Renji slurred.

"Nothing. Nothing..."

* * *

Hitsugaya went to bed alone again that night. He was not happy the rest of the day. Renji just HAD to drink on duty. Had he just passed out somewhere, Toshiro would've got what he'd been _craving_. It was so not fair! But as Hyourinmaru said earlier, in a distant thought Hitsugaya had ignored, life is not fair.

So he simply did what work he could after _that_ and went home to bed. Dreaming of the next day. He was a little excited and barely made it to sleep. But he was glad he was prepared. When he left earlier, he took his pay and the coupon with him, and locked up the office. He knew his plan, he was going to go straight to Rangiku's place as soon as he woke up. If she was asleep, he was going to give her a serious wake-up call. If she was awake, well, she'll find herself lying down before she could even squeal.

He woke up bright and early. The sun was still rising and the clock read 6:58 a.m. So he shot out of bed and headed into the kitchen for a bite to eat. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He opened the cupboard for a cup.

"You know, you really should lock your doors at night. People could break in and takes things while your asleep." A bubbly voice sounded from behind him. He jumped and whirled around to see Rangiku, sitting comfortably at the table. "Morning." She chirped and waved.

"When did you get here?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "Oh about ten minutes ago..." She said with a cat-like grin. She was still in her pj's. For whatever reason.

He chuckled and turned back around to fish out a cup and poured himself some tea, that was surprisingly already prepared. He smiled and turned around to sit at the table. Rangiku simply watched him with a smile as he drank his tea.

Soon, sooner than she thought, he was done and pushed the cup aside. Now he was wide awake.

"So what do we do now?" She asked and placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. Hitsugaya reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out and the coupon, and slid it to her, then mimicked her position.

"I see. Well, a deal's a deal. You may now collect your prize." She purred seductively, and placed the coupon down her shirt. She smiled wider when she saw him watch the coupon slide between her breasts.

Without a word he stood and jumped over the table to tackle her out of the chair and the two fell to the floor. He grasped her wrists and pinned her to the floor and kissed her hotly on the lips. Rangiku couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Yes! Finally! Man this was long. But there was a lot to fit in this chapter. And by the way, the hell freezing over part Hyourinmaru said. Yes! That pun was intended! XD I think this was a humorous chapter. But I'm sure there's lots more humour to be found. Next time, a juicy lemon awaits. But it may be a while, i'm sorry to say. My dad hogs the computer a lot lately, and it'll take time to write all the stuff needed for the next chapter. But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait. Trust me. *Wink* Don't forget to review, let me know how i did. ^^ I think I did good, don't you?

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	4. Morning Love: 7 to 12

* * *

Holy cow people! Lol. I never imagined people would enjoy this so much. I'm flattered. The reviews i've been getting are entertaining. Speaking of reviews, i'd like to take this time to thank the following people for reviewing so far: **TheArcanaQuotes, stormwolf527, Pheonix628, KatonRyuuka, HitsuMatsuFan, Rachel Noelle, Sage of Velthomer, LittleZomgTheCrimsonMooMoo, Kohryu, LitaDelacour, XxbleachrulesxX, middlec2, kriitikko, Gonrod, sithmaster56a, Lanny9000990009, shojobeat, KimxXxHatty, FictionQueen94, syunikiss****and** **Aria52.** That's a lot of reviewers. Lol. Thank you all. -Bows-

I am sooooo sorry for not updating in 3 months. T^T I'm sorry! The computer was stupid and wouldn't save my writings, which made me mad, and then i suffered minor writers block, but it's all better now i promise! =D

And in answer to your question, I have no idea where Hyourinmaru learned porno music. I have a theory though. I have an idea that at one point, Hitsugaya or Matsumoto must've seen part of a porno! *Evil laughs* It's the only explanation! Unless they either walked in on someone watching a porno or they just heard the music from somewhere. But the point is! Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have possibly seen a porn movie! Naughty naughty! *Laughing on the floor*

So anyway, this is the chapter you've all (Or at least most of you for sure) have been waiting for. This isn't the only chapter with lemons either. XD I've got it all planned, and you'll enjoy them all. Trust me. I'm aware Hitsugaya is a bit OOC, but he would act like this if these scenarios would happen! Now duly note that this is my second lemon so i'm a little rusty and it may still be amateur. But i gave it my all. On with the 'show'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or it's awesome characters. Thanks for reminding me! Now I'm sad. But I'll live.

* * *

_**Gifts Of Love**_

**Chapter 4**

Morning Love: 7 - 12

Most of Seireitei had the day off. So they were all sleeping in. It was just barely past seven in the morning. It was made law that shinigami had at least one normal day off a month. This included all taichos and fukutaichos. And since so many of them were worn out from so many work days, they all demanded to sleep in.

All but one taicho, and one fukutaicho...

And right now, they're both wide awake...

The sun was shining bright into the kitchen, through one of the only open windows. It served as a spotlight for them, and under the table was their stage.

Hitsugaya, having been suffering major deprivation, was incredibly impatient, and didn't waste any time with foreplay or anything of the sort. They had all day for that... So Matsumoto wasn't entirely surprised as he hurriedly undressed her and himself.

Before she knew it, her pajama top was hanging off the back of one of the chairs, and her bottoms on the other side of the room. She felt somewhat surprised at how fast and anxious he was. Truth be told, she had never seen him so... _hormonal_. It was the only word she could come up with.

So she was amazed at how he could multitask what he was doing, usually he had to stick to one task at a time. As he unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, he'd use the other to caress her breasts and his mouth to plant kisses all over her neck and shoulders. She felt immobilized under his frisky touch. Soon his shirt was off and next went his pants. The only thing left was their underwear, but he didn't waste time. Hers were off before she could even feel him taking them off.

She was about to ask him to slow it down just a little when a yelp emitted instead of words as he pinched her nipple. Okay, maybe she should just let him do it his way. Not that she minded.

She felt his clothed erection against her thigh and assisted in removing his underwear, at a pace almost as fast as his. His frisky movements, touches, and caresses made her skin feel hot and her blood rush. She wanted more. She wanted him. _Now_.

So now, in less than two minutes - starting from when he tackled her - they were undressed and playfully fighting for dominance. To Rangiku's defiance, Toshiro had her pinned and she couldn't regain control. She should know by now that he was so much stronger than her. There was no way she could fight him off.

Hitsugaya lifted his head to look over the beautiful goddess he had been dying to see for days. Unfortunately he didn't get a good look as he bumped his head on the table. He groaned in pain and cursed as he rubbed the back of his head then scowled as he heard muffled giggles coming from below him. He scowled deeper at Rangiku's grin hidden behind her hand in a feeble attempt to hide her amusement.

His scowl, however, went away and turned into an evil wide grin. Rangiku gave a confused expression, before confusion turned into shock as he thrust into her. Sweet bliss...

God had Rangiku been right, to her the wait had been worth it. Mind racking but worth it.

Out of all the time they'd had sex he had never been this - well she couldn't exactly say _ferocious_... She couldn't think of any words to describe this, she was entranced in too much pleasure to think anymore. Her thoughts vanished one by one, and went away fast. She couldn't even begin to compare this with the other times. His fast pace and burning determination blew all the other times out of the water. She was marking this time as the best.

Of course they had all day so there was plenty of time for judging. Hitsugaya felt so relieved to finally get to touch her again. Which reminded him...

"You're going to pay for all the days you made me suffer without this..." He murmured darkly in her ear, causing a shiver to run all throughout her body. All the temptations, the teasing, the whispers, the touches, they were all because of her and he was going to finally get sweet revenge.

But revenge would have to wait for now. Right now all he wanted was her. Drowning in her moans and occasional squeaks, he thrust into her harder and faster. He savored the feeling of heat all around him and her hot walls closing around him, as if hugging him. It all felt so good. He placed kisses here and there and eventually moved his kisses down to her breasts.

Rangiku felt dazed in pleasure as he thrust more and more into her, each time somehow felt stronger. The things he did with his mouth drove her crazy, his tongue on her skin felt like fire wherever it touched. His hands on the side of her breasts, caressing softly and squeezing slightly at the same time. His teeth bit down on her breast, causing her to squeak once again. He loved the cute little noises she made when she was so aroused. So he continued his assault on her breast, earning more squeaks that motivated his every movement.

However Rangiku felt slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't the floor exactly, it was the fact that her shoulder was repeatedly bumping into one of the table's leg. Hitsugaya noticed her discomfort.

Rangiku heard the sound of the table being pushed along the floor and opened her eyes to see he was moving the table. About to ask what he was doing, she found her mouth was occupied in a kiss as he pulled her up so she was now straddling him. His hands on her hips, he guided her back down onto him.

She pulled away and let out a long moan in response to this new position. They had never tried this one before. Obviously his deprivation not only gave him more boldness but the desire to try new things. Rangiku liked the new position, it felt better now that she wasn't distracted by the table. One of his hands traveled to her lower back as the other went into her hair, pulling her in for another kiss.

He loved the feeling of her breasts bouncing slightly and softly against his chest, and her delicate hands on his shoulders as she brought herself up and down on him.

He pulled away from her beautifully bruised lips and trailed his kisses along her jaw and down to her shoulder when he bit down and caused a loud moan to escape her lips. Her pants got faster and her moans got louder as he placed a hand on her hip to have her go faster.

Rangiku felt it was too much at once, she loved it and the feeling, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She let out a loud scream as she came, her walls tightening almost painfully around him. Which caused his concentration to break and he came as well. He fell back onto the floor and she fell with him onto his chest. Both breathing heavily. Hitsugaya wanted to last a little longer, but oh well. It was fun.

The whole time he had been trying to keep his mind busy so that he could last as long as possible. But the feeling of her heat so tight all around him broke his concentration, but that was okay, he had all day to try again.

"That was fun." Rangiku said with a small smile. "Yeah." Hitsugaya agreed. "I had no idea you could be so forceful and daring." She teased, causing the blush she hadn't seen all morning to appear. She let out a giggle, he had such an adorable face.

Her giggling was interrupted by a growl emitting from her stomach. Hitsugaya grinned, now the tables turned. She had a tinge of red on her soft cheeks.

"You didn't eat before you came here, did you?" He asked, his grin widening. She shook her head. "I was too excited so I just left and came here." She answered. He ushered her to sit up and moved onto his feet, helping her up. His eyes wandered all over her body as she stood in the morning light from the window. It made him hungry for _her_ more than food.

"Mmm, fruit sounds good." She said as she wandered to his refrigerator. Hitsugaya pulled the table back to where it was and joined her in shuffling through the fridge.

"You sure do have lots of watermelon." She noted. "I stocked up from when it was in season, that way I can have some when I have a craving." He explained. "I'm glad you do, now I want some." She said and pulled out a watermelon. After slicing it in half and then slicing the half into fourths, they began chowing down while they sat on the table.

Hitsugaya watched her as they ate, and felt his arousal for her rising as she ate. The juice trickling down her neck. His patience for waiting til they were done eating was wearing very thin. And getting thinner. It finally snapped when one of the seeds fell into the valley between her breasts and she moved to fish it out. He set the watermelons aside and pushed her onto her back.

"Ah! Toshiro! W-Wait a second! I'm still hungry!" She protested, but he didn't listen as his tongue went all over her jaw and neck, licking all the juice. Rangiku just gave in, this was just going to keep happening all day.

Not that she minded...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Momo woke up early with high hopes to enjoy her enjoy her day off with Hitsugaya. She knew Hitsugaya was a morning person so he'd be wide awake by now. She also knew that this would be her chance to get ahead, because Rangiku would most likely sleeping right now. The perfect time to strike.

She walked towards Hitsugaya's place with a picnic basket in hand, in hopes of going to a field in Rukongai for a picnic. She packed all her and Hitsugaya's favorite food. And for dessert, watermelon.

Hitsugaya's place was not far from hers, so she wasn't in a hurry. She took the time to admire the things she passed by, something she couldn't do on a work day when she was stuck in the office. Being a fukutaicho and having no taicho, she was left with all the paperwork. So a day off was a huge relief for her.

She turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going!" She bowed again and again in apology. "No no, it's fine Momo." She looked up and saw Kira with a soft smile.

"Izuru! It's good to see you." She said with a smile, a smile that caused blush to appear on his cheeks. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine Momo, I was just on my way out to Rukongai, I saw this beautiful field of flowers. I wanted to go relax there." He said. Momo gave him an excited smile. "Really? I was going to Rukongai too for a picnic! How about we go together?" She asked, her plans to get together with Hitsugaya forgotten. At least for now...

"I'd love to." He said with a polite smile. They turned and started walking.

"I hope you like sweet nattō." She chirped.

* * *

It was about 8:25 by the time they had taken their situation off the kitchen table and to the bedroom. Rangiku found that after three long rounds he had finally been sated, at least for now. How could he have so much energy? Each round lasted so long, he just seemed to never stop. Apparently she drove him way over the edge with her taunting.

That's something she's got to do more often.

She loved it! She should've given him that coupon for Christmas! He was more willing to try new things, and had more testosterone then she ever knew he had. It was exhilarating. Also, he gained more perversion. It was a sight to see him fondling her breasts more than usual. He always claimed he wasn't as obsessed with them as other guys, yeah right. And what's more is he didn't blush.

That deprivation did something to him... Oh well, she liked it. No, _loved _it.

For about another ten minutes they lay tangled in bed resting, Hitsugaya playing with her hair. It was already after nine, and they still had over twelve hours to go. Rangiku had so much planned. But what to do next had her stumped. As 9:15 hit, Toshiro's hormone level (as Rangiku called it whenever he got hard) reached it's peak and he reached for her again.

"N-Now hold on a second." She said, placing a hand on his chest. He paused and stared at her with confused, lusting eyes. She thought for a minute before speaking.

"Now I like that you have a lot of energy. But there are lots of other things we can do." She said. He gave her a half-hearted glare. "Like what?" He asked. Crap. "Well, I'm supposed to do whatever you want, I am your slave of love today." She said with a seductive smile.

He took that into serious thought. Anything he wanted... There were so many options running through his mind, he didn't know which to pick first. When a thought crossed his mind...

"Whatever I want huh?" He asked with a mischievous look. Rangiku almost flinched. "Yes." She answered nonetheless. "Okay. Then what I want is you," He said with a grin, and reached for her again.

"W-Wait a second." She stalled again, but he grabbed her, and instead of taking her like she thought, he picked her up and took her to the living room. He set her on the floor and sat in the chair in front of her. He stared at her naked body as he thought of what he wanted first.

"Come here Rangiku." He commanded. She obeyed and actually crawled on her hands and knees, which made Hitsugaya nod in approval. That position was so inviting. She sat in front of him, Hitsugaya liking the feeling of her breasts brushing against his knees. He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. She felt a tingly sensation as he brushed his fingers in her hair.

He coaxed her to come forward and brushed his lips against her own. She melted into the softness and warmth of his lips.

"What I want is anything you can give me." He said simply. She didn't quite understand at first, but she got the idea instantly after a bit of thought. She smiled a big smile.

"Your wish is my command." She chirped. She parted his legs and moved so she was in between them. She smiled up at him before giving her attention to the erection in front of her. She took hold of it and licked the tip, and it got harder if that were even possible. She took him into her mouth and suckled the tip, earning an appreciative groan from Toshiro.

She moved slowly, up and down, up and down. Often she stopped run her hand over him or to suckle on some part of him, all the time earning more and more moans for her efforts.

Toshiro sighed and sat back in the chair, sinking a little. He watched her with an intense gaze as she worked. His hands ran through her hair, mostly to keep it from covering her beautiful face. Then sometimes to guide her. He absolutely loved the way she could make him feel so good. Her tongue went all over him, it was amazing.

She surprised him by taking him as far into her mouth as she could and lightly bit down, then grazed her teeth on him as she went back up, causing an extra loud moan to escape his lips. She almost laughed, but kept her mouth busy as she continued. He shot her a lusty look, damn she was so sexy and beautiful.

So instead of just sitting there and finish enjoying her pleasurable tongue, he had another idea in mind. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her, her mouth leaving him. She let out a high shriek as soon as her mouth left him and fell onto her back. He moved out of the chair and onto the floor. She should've known he'd do this.

His hands went to her hips and she was surprised when he simply turned her so she was lying on her stomach. Her eyes widened when he lifted her so she was on her hands and knees. This was as suggestive as it could get. He wanted to try a new position, and to be honest Rangiku had never done this position. But she was one who liked to try new things, and she didn't doubt that this was going to be as great as the other things they tried so far.

His hands wandered her, he stood on his knees in between her legs. She bit her lip in anticipation, she could feel his erection against her entrance. He teased her by rubbing the tip over her clit, she scowled, it was torture. She did the teasing, she didn't like being teased. So to cease his teasing she scooted back so that it there was no more distance.

He leaned over her, breathing in the delicious scent of her hair and skin. She turned her head, only to see half-lidded, scorching teal eyes. He kissed her and then thrust into her.

Her moan was muffled against his mouth, as his kiss took her breath away. Literally. He began to move. Slowly at first, to give her a minute to get used to the new position, before he moved faster. She knew what he wanted. He just wanted her, until he got his fill. Anything she could give to him meant anything from her would be enough. And she would give it to him. But right now he was the one giving it to her.

His lips left hers and trailed to her cheek and then her ear. His tongue outlining her earlobe, his breath making shivers run through her spine. His hands roamed her body, going over her shoulders, down her arms, and to the side of her breasts. She panted harshly as he moved faster, his kisses moving down her neck and to her shoulder. He couldn't get enough of her, she was too intoxicating. Her scent, her taste, the very feel of her skin was driving him insane. No matter how much he kissed or touched, it wasn't enough, he wanted more. And she did too.

"Toshiro..." She moaned, she felt him smirk against her shoulder.

His touch set her skin on fire, it burned to the very bones of her being. It felt so good, his touch was careful yet rough. Loving yet lustful. There were no more words to describe it all. She never knew he had such talent. He's been hiding it too long. All this excitement was too much at once, she felt she would go insane from the immense pleasure he was inflicting.

His hands cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. He enjoyed the squeak he got out of her when he pinched them. The beautiful sounds she made, he felt a great sense of pride knowing that he was the one causing all these delicious reactions that came out of her. All for him and no one else. He'd rather die then let anyone get a taste of this.

Distracting her with his lips on her neck and one hand on her breast, his other moved down to her stomach. She never noticed his hand slowly moving lower and lower, her mind was too busy concentrating on other things.

By the time all her senses momentarily started working at the same time, it was too late to protest before his fingers found her clit.

"Toshiro!" She moaned louder as his fingers pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her moans got louder as he teased her clit, rubbing and pinching and enjoying her reactions. His other hand moved off her breasts and down her arm to place his hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together.

Her arms felt weakened and her head lowered to the floor, her body trembling slightly. He stared down at the angelic beauty writhing beneath him, this kind of power over her was more pleasing than power over a whole division. He could feel her getting close, himself as well. Her moans got even louder as he thrust harder and continued his torture on her clit. Her pants coming out in rasps, her heart beating so fast she felt it would burst out of her chest.

She shut her eyes tightly and shouted his name as her orgasm ripped through her. Gritting his teeth, he gave one powerful thrust before he came.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he pulled out and layed on his side next to her. Rangiku switched to a more comfortable position on her side, facing him. They layed there, waiting for their breathing to return to normal and their hearts to slow down. Rangiku looked over at his amazingly calm face. She had never known he could do what he just did, she had to know how he did that. Because before today he didn't know everything that made her tick, so how did he learn that fast?

Instinctively, she scooted closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. With one of her legs to wrap around his, and her arm laying lazily across his chest. A smile crept onto his face as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I love you." She murmured. One of his hands moved to run through her hair, as he kissed the top of her head he whispered, "I love you too." She purred contently as she snuggled closer, enjoying the afterglow of their loving and passionate act. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall by the window. It read 10:04 a.m.

"I never knew you were so talented in that way Toshiro," She chirped, and saw blush creep onto his cheeks. He looked almost guilty for some reason. "So explain to me how you did that." She said. She had the silly image of him practicing for this in her mind, it almost made her giggle.

"You remember that gift Kyouraku-taicho gave me for my birthday one year, right?" He asked, she gave a nod. How could she forget, his reaction had been so hilarious she wished she'd had a camera so she could see it over and over never thought Kyouraku would be so fun as to get him a Kama Sutra book for his birthday as a gag gift. Saying, "When you get a girlfriend, you'll be prepared."

"Well while you were giving me that awful treatment and deprived me for so long," He shot her a dirty look. "I decided to use that time at night - which used to be used with you - to study and brush up, so I could be prepared." He looked away from her grinning face. So that explains it.

"I never knew my little bookworm would actually read through a sex book." She teased. He grumbled, not really ashamed of his studies but embarrassed when she put it that way.

"So... Would you like to show me what else you learned from that book?" She asked seductively as she traced lazy patterns on his chest. He looked at her, some sort of excitement in his eyes, before he smirked and moved on top of her.

Minutes later she was happily screaming for more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How do you like the sweet nattō Izuru?" Momo asked. He looked up from his plate. "It's very delicious, Momo." He said with a smile. He was lying only a little, but her joy was worth it. Momo's smile widened.

"I'm so happy you think so, some people don't try my cooking. But I've had lots of practice thanks to Isane-chan." She chirped as she nibbled on her sandwhich. He nodded. "You've gotten a lot better since our days in the academy. Remember when you tried serving Takabe-sensei your homemade curry?" He laughed.

She giggled. "I had no idea I'd added too much soy sauce." He smirked. "Or that there wasn't supposed to be soy sauce in that type of curry." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Those days were really great. Remember when Renji played that mean prank on Yanabe-sensei?" She asked, a huge grin on her face. "How can I forget? He got in so much trouble! All because he forgot Yanabe-sensei knew the truth telling kido spell." Kira felt like his sides were on fire as he and Momo laughed at their friend's ignorance.

"He was on detention duty for like a month!" Momo giggled. "Yeah. If only he were here right now, he'd be so mad at us for laughing at him." He grinned at the thought.

"I miss Renji. Too bad he and Rukia-san are in the living realm." Momo said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. He said they wanted to spend his day off visiting that Kurosaki boy. I think he's Renji's new best friend." Kira said. Momo pouted."I doubt he's replaced you Izuru, you're a great friend!" She insisted. Blush crept onto Kira's cheeks. "Thanks Momo, you are too."

"I hope I am, I still feel bad for that fight we had long ago." She grew sad as she remembered the fight she had with him after seeing Aizen's dead body hanging on the building... She knew now she had been a fool. To assume things before trusting her friends. Toshiro included...

"Don't worry about it Momo. It was a hard time for all of us. You, me and Shuhei suffered a lot with the loss of our taichos. But we showed great honor in carrying on leading the divisions." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're still you after you were in that coma so long. I missed you." He said, his eyes showing admiring emotions and blush covering his cheeks.

Momo stared up at him, her expression a shocked one. Her heart sped up and her breathing became hitched. _Why does his voice and words warm me up inside?..._ She wondered. She never felt this feeling with anyone else.

Kira looked out into the field. "Looks like the peach blossoms are in season." He murmured. Momo smiled. "I love this season, it's so wonderful and beautiful." She admired his company as she stared out into the vegetation blooming in the field.

"How about a stroll around, see if we can find any interesting plants?" He asked. She got a giddy feeling and nodded. "Sure!" She squealed happily.

* * *

It was 11:26 a.m. Toshiro had finally gotten his fill of her, for now. He had to replenish his energy. Contrary to her belief, he didn't have endless amounts of energy. He had to have a period of rest to recharge himself, as he put it simply. So he settled for the regular commands.

She happily complied with his request to relax for a little while by giving him an interesting massage. He tried his hardest to relax and just enjoy the massage, and not act on instinct when her breasts became involved.

Eventually they became hungry, and it was around lunchtime. So Rangiku made him sit down at the table while she cooked lunch for them. Of course she wasn't surprised when he made a face that said "God, please no.", after all, she wasn't the best cook.

But she promised him she would make him a great meal. So now he sits here, still naked, staring at the buxom woman as she wandered around the kitchen. She hummed a happy tune as she rummaged through the cabinets. The smell of stew drifted into his nose and he had to admit, it smelled delicious.

But it wasn't the food that made his mouth water. It was the attire she was in. She was clad in nothing but a pink apron.

"This is what some people call the 'Naked Apron'. It covers the entire front of the body from breasts to knees, leaving the back completely bare. It's quite popular for men who have ass fetishes. I figured it would be appropriate for this kind of lunch." She'd explained.

He had to admit, it was a pretty good look for her. He got to see her perfect long legs and arms, and her cute round bottom. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to see this. He was so glad she gave him that coupon, he only felt bad that they didn't have a day off sooner.

Here, have a taste, do you think it's ready?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. She held out a spoon by his mouth. Humoring her, he opened his mouth and tasted the stew. Rangiku waited anxiously for a reaction. She smiled greatly when he smiled. "It's good." He said in a surprised tone.

"Yay!" She cheered. Obviously very pleased with her own work. She went back to the stove and turned it down to warm. "Now to fix the drinks." She rushed to the fridge and began looking around. He couldn't help but watch as she dug around.

"Where's the lemonade?" She asked, turning towards him, much to his disappointment. "Umm, bottom shelf in the back I think." As he recalled he put the lemonade in the back to make room for the watermelon. She took his suggestion and bent over lower and continued her search for the lemonade. His eyes widened slightly at the view.

At that moment he felt recharged and full of energy. And boy did he show it too. Rangiku suddenly heard the sound of someone running towards her, she turned around to see but it was too late.

"IN THE FRIDGE TOSHIRO?! AHN!!!"

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter! I was proud of the ending! ^^ How did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? I need to know! Once again i am sorry i took so long to update. But i promise it won't take me so long to update the next chapter. Which is already on the way. Don't forget to review with your opinions, but please, no flames. I did my best for the lemons, i hope you liked them. Remember i'm still amateur at them. The first to review this chapter gets a cookie! XD Well i'm gonna go write the next chapter. Read and review! Thanks! ^^

Laterz!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	5. Afternoon Romance: 12 to 6

* * *

Eh heh heh. ^^' Yeah i know last time i said i'd update faster, but i was recently diagnosed with the very rare Lazyphobia, a rare disease i just made up. XD But i'm here now with the next chapter. I want to thank those who reviewed last time and the times before. I'm very glad my work isn't to amateur to meet your standards. *Bows* Your compliments were well appreciated. Congrats to **sithmaster56a**, you get the cookie for reviewing first last chapter. XD So what's going to happen is i've divided the main part of the story into 3 parts if you haven't noticed already. There's a morning, afternoon, and evening part.

With this system, you get longer chapters and more lemons. Lol. It's so much easier for me then writing chapters without any indication of time. Also I apologize if they seem OOC. So, enough of my boring talking, you want to get to the story. I think you'll like this one a lot. It features an interesting *Cough* shower scene *Cough*. Eh heh heh, darn Lazyphobia. Okay then, enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Gifts Of Love**_

**Chapter 5**

Afternoon Romance: 12 - 6

Momo couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something, something important she was supposed to do. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Her mind was only on one person, and that was Izuru. She was having a lot of fun with him. He found a peach blossom tree, and gave her a branch that had fallen to the ground, peach blossoms and petals still attatched. She was really happy, it was beautiful.

But her mind couldn't help but wonder what it was she was forgetting, in between her thoughts of Izuru she searched for the answer.

"Umm... Momo... I wanted to ask you something..." Izuru said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed at that smile. She was just so cute and beautiful in his eyes, she always was, ever since her first met her. All those years ago.

"What is it Izuru?" She asked. His heart fluttered at the way she said his name. Her voice was laced with tender loving care as she said it, it made him feel like he could do anything. And he was going to chance it. He was going to risk everything... And tell her he loved her.

"I was wondering..." He began, and he took a minute to think of the correct words, and she waited patiently. Suddenly she felt a familiar reiatsu rise, and finally it clicked in her mind what she was forgetting.

_"Toshiro!" _Her mind screamed. She knew Kira couldn't feel it, but she could sense Toshiro's presence anywhere, no matter how small it was. Unless he was working hard to hide it. But she could tell he wasn't even trying to hide it. something must be going on, it came from his house. She wondered what could make his reiatsu rise like that.

"I wanted to tell you, that I-" "I'm sorry Izuru, I have to go, I just remembered I have something really important to do. You can tell me later." She ran off towards the Seireitei gates, but then stopped and turned back to him. "Thanks for a great time, see you later!" She called and went back to running for the gates.

His hand instinctively reached out for her, but she had shunpo-ed away. His eyes saddened and his hand dropped to his side. "That I love you..." He finished.

She didn't even hear him out. He was finally going to say "I love you", who knows the next time he'll get the courage to say that. This was a perfect opportunity, and it was wasted. But then again, why would she love a guy like him? She seemed to love her childhood friend more than him. Maybe that's where she was going? He sighed.

He started walking back to the gates, thinking maybe he would find Shuhei and drink his sadness away.

* * *

After a very interesting romp in the fridge, they ate their lunch. The romp itself caught Rangiku off guard, and her breasts never felt colder. Toshiro said she got what she deserved for tempting him, not just then but before he used the coupon. While eating Rangiku insisted on feeding him, much too his pleasure yet slight discomfort. His face was the most adorable she had ever seen. He had to admit though, her stew was really good. He just wondered why everything else she cooked tasted horrible.

The time read 12:26 p.m. They still had all day to themselves. And so many options of how to spend that time. So after lunch Rangiku washed the dishes while Toshiro watched, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He couldn't get over how sexy she looked with just an apron on. But then again, she was sexy in anything she wore. But to him, she was sexiest with nothing on at all. And he'd be damned if he let anyone else see her like this.

With a sigh she turned the faucet off and took the apron off. Then turned and beamed at him with a smile. "Enjoying the view over there?" She asked playfully. He smirked then pushed himself off the wall with his foot and walked over to her.

"There is nothing better or more beautiful to view." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but blush. He basically said she was the most beautiful thing you could ever view. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so sweet. Sweeter than any man she had ever met. If you were to tell this to someone else, they'd say "No way" because of his icy personality. But she felt honored that he would be different with her.

He inhaled her sweet scent, his mouth starting to water. She just smelled so delicious. Her entire body was something else. He loved everything. Her long milky legs, her beautiful neck (Which he constantly marked), her soft full lips, her large yet comfy breasts (He'll never admit he likes them!), that ticklish spot behind her left ear (Imagine the fun he had when he first found it). She was just too beautiful sometimes for her own good. There were lots of reasons why he loved her. Too many to explain in one setting.

His mind wandered. He became aware that her breasts were pressed tight against his chest. One of his hands left her back and trailed down to her round bottom. Rangiku opened her eyes and stopped breathing for a second. He grinned, though she didn't see, and he gave a light squeeze. She squeaked, a surprised expression on her face.

His hand traveled the back of her thigh, and lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist, all the while doing wonderful things to her neck with his mouth. Rangiku felt weak at the knees, if he wasn't holding her up she surely would've fallen.

He could feel the heat radiating in between her legs, and could feel her already-rapid breathing in his ear. He felt he would explode if he didn't once again explore that heat. He was so close to her entrance. She anticipated him, even welcomed him.

His throbbing length barely touched her when a knock came to the front door. The both froze in their places, their eyes wide. Who could possibly be at the door? And at this particular moment too! They looked at each other and then untangled themselves. Toshiro looked out the kitchen window to see who was there.

"It's Hinamori." He informed. Rangiku frowned. "Stupid Bun-Head, ruins everything..." She muttered. Hitsugaya ignored her. He debated about whether to answer the door or ignore her and pretend he wasn't home. If he answered the door, he'd never be able to get rid of her, and thus his day would be ruined. Not to mention how was he going to explain what Matsumoto was doing here, and naked no less!

Momo knocked again, this time louder. He cursed. He was just going to have to pretend he wasn't home. His ears perked when he heard Momo's voice.

"I guess he's still asleep, I better check on him anyway." His eyes widened, she was going to come into the house! He quickly gathered their clothes, strewn across the kitchen, and ran to his bedroom and hid them in the bathroom. He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed Rangiku arm.

"We have to hide!" He whispered urgently, and then his heart nearly stopped when he heard his front door opening. He looked around, no place to hide. _Crap! _His mind screamed. Grabbing Rangiku into his arms he flashed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, barely making it into the bedroom before Momo stepped into the house. She looked around and saw nobody, but something seemed off about this room for some reason, she couldn't really put her finger on it. But she knew something wasn't right.

She wandered into the kitchen, and saw it was empty too. She frowned. "That's funny, Toshiro should be home, I wonder where he is." She muttered to herself. Momo's frown deepened and she wandered to the sink. She saw the water droplets inside. "The water is fresh, someone was here recently. Could he have just left?" She wondered aloud.

In the bedroom Toshiro was quickly looking around for a place to hide. Rangiku couldn't help but think all this hiding was pointless, maybe now was a perfect opportunity to tell Momo about them. It would serve her right for breaking and entering. Toshiro guided her to the bathroom and quietly told her to stay there and keep quiet. She looked around the bathroom, no place to hide in here either.

Momo wandered back into the living room, deciding to try the bedroom and make sure he wasn't sleeping. When she got in there, she saw his bed was unmade and a real mess, the blanket was hanging off the side and one pillow was one the floor while the other was in the center of the bed. She wondered what happened to make his usually neat and well-made bed such a mess. She looked around, noticing the rest of the room was fine, it was just the bed.

In the bathroom Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were as still as possible, not making any sudden movements or noises. This was _not _how Rangiku planned their day, and she was not about to let the Bun-Head ruin it. She opened her mouth to say something but Hitsugaya quickly clamped her mouth shut with his hand. He raised his index finger to his lips, a gesture that meant be quiet.

She growled lowly, ignoring the slight glare from him, and took a step back. Only to hit her shoulder against the cabinet, which shut and made a loud _clank_. Their eyes widened and they automatically froze. Rangiku mouthed the word, "Oops".

Momo's ears perked when she heard a banging sound come from the bathroom. "Toshiro?" She called. Inside the bathroom, Toshiro wasn't willing to let the cat out of the bag yet (In this case, Rangiku was the cat, and he thought she made the noise on purpose).

"Hinamori?" He asked, making his voice sound surprised. Rangiku admitted he was a good actor considering he was a terrible liar sometimes. "What're you doing in my house?" He asked. Momo laughed.

"I came to see you of course. I'm sorry for coming in without permission," _Breaking and entering is more like it._ Rangiku thought. "But you didn't answer the door, I thought maybe you were still asleep. What're you doing in there?" She asked. He searched his mind for a quick answer.

"I'm... About to take a shower." He answered. He heard her footsteps and quickly locked the door. When she met resistance she giggled. "Aww come on Shiro-chan, what's to be ashamed of?" She laughed. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." She added fondly.

Rangiku glared the most evil glare at him, it made him shiver slightly. She was not happy to hear another woman has seen his glorious body. "It was a long time ago when we were kids." He whispered to her. She still glared at him. He wished he could forget that day, he was taking a bath when Momo walked right in, ignoring his shouts of anger and laughing at him. He refused to take a bath when Momo was in the house after that.

"No need to be shy." Momo giggled. Rangiku felt like she was going to bust through him and the door and strangle her. Toshiro answered before she made a move to do so. "Hinamori! This is not a funny joke, we were kids, besides I've changed a lot since then! And this is highly inappropriate." He scolded.

**_And sleeping with your fukutaicho isn't? _**Hyourinmaru asked teasingly. Hitsugaya scowled. _She's my girlfriend, there's a HUGE difference. _He responded gruffly. He heard an icy laugh. _**You're right, this fukutaicho is better in every way. Especially when she puts those sweet lips and that hot tongue on your d- **If you finish that sentence I swear to God I will toss you into a fiery pit! _Hitsugaya snarled, blush on his cheeks.

"Come on Shiro-chan!" She giggled. "There's nothing you have that I haven't seen." She smirked when she heard him growl. Rangiku was growing furious. Toshiro had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Hinamori, just go! I'd like some privacy you know! Now leave before I report you for breaking and entering." He said sternly. Momo laughed, thinking he was joking. Rangiku certainly wasn't joking though, she really would report her if he didn't. "Alright Shiro, I'll go. I'll try again later, okay?" She tapped the door and then left the room. Then giggled when she left the house.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief, she was gone... For now. Damn that woman is stubborn. Of course he always knew that. He turned his attention back to the fuming, and still naked, woman in front of him. She had a look that said 'I'm going to murder something'.

"What?" He asked. Her glare darkened. "Don't tell me your upset about her seeing me naked?" He raised a brow. She growled. "Look, it was a long time ago, way before she went to the academy. I was taking a bath and she walked in on me. It was so long ago, she probably doesn't even remember what she saw." Toshiro explained.

Rangiku was never one to get mad or upset on something as trivial as this, but the idea that her sworn enemy had seen him naked just made her blood boil. No matter how long ago or how young they were. But then again, she had the upper hand in this battle. After all, it was her who took Toshiro's virginity, and it was her who owned his heart. But those facts didn't make her feel better, even though they should.

_**Mistress your being unreasonable. It was a long time ago. Yeesh, of all the things to hold a grudge about... **_Haineko said neutrally. _I'm not holding a grudge! And I'm not being unreasonable! That little twit saw MY Toshiro naked! She doesn't even deserve the privilege to see him on accident! _Rangiku growled.

**_Mistress is in denial, I know for a fact she's incredibly jealous that Bun-Head saw him naked before her._** Haineko said, ignoring Rangiku's protests. **_Master finds this amusing, I do too. _**Hyourinmaru snickered. _**But this is so ridiculous, she's acting like a child. This is the stupidest thing to get angry over. I swear I'll rake my claws over the Bun-Head for saying that. **_Haineko sharpened her claws against a shard of ice. _**Calm down Kitten. Master will change Rangiku's tone in just a second.**_ Hyourinmaru said, Haineko looked at him questioningly. He merely smirked.

Huffing, Rangiku turned her back on, crossing her arms like a spoiled child. Also completely unaware of what Hyourinmaru just said. Toshiro couldn't help but find this really amusing, Rangiku always was sort of the jealous type. But for her to react this way to something that happened so long ago just showed how possessive and jealous she could really be. And to that, Hitsugaya smirked.

Rangiku didn't jump when she felt cool, strong arms wraps themselves around her waist. In fact, she tried her hardest to ignore him completely. But that became extremely difficult when his lips grazed her ear, his icy sweet breath tickling her as he whispered to her.

"Don't be like that. You're the only woman that has ever had the _privilege_ to see me. Had the _authority _to touch me." She felt a shiver run through her when he spoke. "You are the only woman that I would ever _dream_ of giving those rights to." He paused to let his tongue run along the outer shell of her ear, making her shiver once more. "Hinamori is _nothing_ compared to you." He continued. Rangiku felt somewhat swooned by his words. Her taicho was such a hopeless romantic.

His hand left her waist, came up and lightly brushed her hair out of the way of her neck. His lips lingered before she felt his pearly whites graze her skin. He nibbled and nipped at her neck. Then he ran his tongue across her skin where he nibbled, making her knees feel like jello. He reached over and turned on the shower, not taking his eyes off her neck for one second. Water shot out of the shower head, sprinkling into the floor of the tub, a few drops flying out onto the entangled pair.

"Besides, I thought _you were my slave_? Doesn't that mean you have to do whatever I want?" He asked with a hidden smirk. Rangiku cursed to herself, damn, he had a point. She supposed she could allow his little game to go on for a little longer.

Toshiro pulled the curtain closed, but not all the way. He turned his attention back onto her, Rangiku tilting her head to give him a better access to her neck. He went back to nibbling and nipped his way up to her ear. He grinned evilly as his tongue ran behind her ear, gaining a loud squeak from Rangiku and making her squirm in his arms.

He absolutely_ loved_ torturing that spot. He had found it by accident of course. It was a while back during one of their first times, he had begun to explore her neck and ears, experimenting what made her feel good. When his tongue came into contact with a certain spot behind her left ear, she let out the biggest squeal he had ever heard and she jumped right off him onto the floor. They didn't get to continue that night because she was too mad at the laughing session he had, while she sat and pouted with red cheeks and crossed arms.

Now every time she did something he didn't like, he always got revenge. And Rangiku hated it.

But this time he wasn't using it to punish her. Not only did it tickle her incredibly, it also aroused her. It also aroused him too, that squeal was always so adorable, how could he resist? But then again, who could possibly resist the gorgeous goddess before him?

He gently tugged her towards the shower. Rangiku may have been entranced by his little antics, but she still had her pride, and would _never_ admit she was being childish. And she would not let him win. Even though it looked like he already had much to her own annoyance. Who was annoying who now?

He continued his ministrations on her neck as he slowly pulled her to the shower. Rangiku finally sighed in defeat and let him half-drag, half-pull her to the shower. He grinned in triumph, he knew she'd see it his way. One way or another she always did. Rangiku had to commend him though, he really knew how to make her submissive to his will. He also knew how to take advantage of that coupon.

He stepped slowly into the shower, being careful not to slip, that would've been bad seeing as he would've taken her with him. And he simply could not afford to have any accidents or injuries on what he has now dubbed to be the best day of his life. Wouldn't you call it that if you spent your day making love to the most desired woman in all of Soul Society?

As soon as she was in there with him he snapped the curtain shut. Rangiku flinched when she felt cold water hitting her warm skin, it felt good yet it contradicted the warmth coming from the man behind her. He felt completely immune to the temperature of the water though. Of course he would be, she mused.

The water spouted out of the shower head and sprinkled onto them. Her hair dampened until it was completely wet, and began to stick to her body, some of it sticking to him as well. Rangiku turned her head to look at him. And this was one of those times when she couldn't help but debate about whether she liked his hair up or down. With the water pouring down on him, his spikes lost their volume and hung loosely around his head. It made him look just like the kid she met all those years ago.

She turned herself around in his arms so that she was completely facing him. She looked up at him, and couldn't help but gasp every time she saw him like this. His hair hanging in his face, and his eyes seemed to take on a sparkling or glowing effect from the water. She absolutely loved him like this, he just looked so handsomely beautiful. And his hair always felt so soft, even when drenched in water. She lifted her hand and let it run through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the feather-soft locks caressing her skin.

She found herself once again hypnotized by those gorgeous teal orbs of his, they seemed even more lovely when around water. They seemed to shimmer and shine with such a warm glow that it made her whole body fill with that warmth. It was one of those nice effects from wielding a zanpakuto that controls ice and water.

How did she ever get lucky enough to end up with this perfect man before her?

But he wasn't the only one who looked absolutely beautiful in water. Toshiro found himself entranced too. Of course he was always astounded by her beauty, but it just amazed him that something as simple as water could make something even more lovely then it already was.

Rangiku's naturally shiny golden hair, seemed to shine brighter than when it was dry. And it was still as soft as ever as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. It even seemed to have a mind of it's own as it stuck to his hand, as if it didn't want him to let go. Her bangs, which usually hung gracefully on each side of her lovely face, lost their grace and gave her a cute look as they stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Water dripped off her long dark lashes, as they seductively hooded her icy irises.

His eyes drifted down as drops of water slid down her body, tracing her curves as easily as his hand could. His eyes trailed back up to her lips, so glossy and tempting, before leaning in and covering them with his own. The water made this kiss interesting and their lips slid against each other.

His tongue traced her lips, licking up the water covering them. Interesting, he mused, Rangiku-flavored water, very delicious. His lips glided across her skin to place gentle kisses on her cheek, the downwards towards her neck. This was one of his favorite places on her body, he just loved marking it, a way of showing just who she really belongs to. However sometimes he got too carried away in there romps and made it hard for her to hide those marks whenever going out in public.

But how could he help himself? He was just too addicted to the sweetness that was Matsumoto Rangiku. He wanted more. Every time.

"You know..." She whispered, stopping his actions momentarily. He almost didn't hear her over the sounds of the shower. "We've been really dirty today..." She looked at him mischievously. "We should clean ourselves up." Toshiro smirked in response. **_Shazaaam!!!_** Hyourinmaru sounded, making Toshiro roll his eyes.

"Sit." Rangiku commanded. He curiously wondered when he had become her dog, and an obedient one at that because he did as he was told and sat on the shower floor. She reached over and grabbed soap off the shelf, then knelt down behind him. Rubbing the soap on both hands, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. She rubbed along his shoulders and neck, massaging gently yet firmly. Earning an appreciative groan from Toshiro, which made her smile.

She lathered his back in soap with one hand, while massaging the suds-covered areas with the other. Her delicate fingers pressing firmly into his skin, while the palms of her hands rubbed gently to soothe him. Toshiro found himself going limp at the wonderful feelings she was giving him. She always was good with her hands, and mouth for that matter.

His eyes, which had closed when she started on his back, opened wide when he felt two familiar soft mounds of flesh press against his back. He didn't see the cat-like grin on her face, which was just centimeters from his ear. His eyes shut tightly when her breasts slowly moved down his back, then move back up.

_This is a fun way to clean your breasts, right Hai-Kitty? _Rangiku thought, her grin still in place. **_I can think of an even funner way..._** The cat responded, and Rangiku's grin widened. _You're the reason Hyourinmaru became a pervert, you know that right? _She asked, one brow raised. **_I both love it, and regret it. _**Haineko admitted. Rangiku chuckled.

She ran her hands over his shoulders to his chest, while her breasts remained on his back. She peaked over his shoulder and noticed Lil' Shiro (She named it that one drunken night even though it wasn't so little) had reacted in a very nice way. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blush on his cheeks. She turned her head and let her teeth graze his ear, causing his breath to catch in his throat, and his senses to heighten. Rangiku swiftly, and slowly, moved around him. Continuing her little antics with the soap as she went along.

Soon she was directly in front of him, and Toshiro couldn't help but find her incredibly sexy when covered in bubbles. She leaned forward and her lips lightly pressed against his. And before he could properly kiss her back she pulled away, a wide grin on her lovely face.

"I think it's time I cleaned up the dirtiest part." She said slyly, licking her bottom lip seductively. Toshiro felt the blood go up to his cheeks, where as most of it headed south. He silently cursed this woman for having the power to turn him on so easily. She lowered herself and let her tongue run up his length, causing Toshiro to jump some. But an idea popped in her head and her grin turned into a sly smirk.

Before Toshiro knew it, Lil' Shiro was enveloped in Rangiku's sudsy breasts.

Toshiro let out a moan at the feeling. This was a first. But it felt _so_ good. Slowly, she moved her breasts up and down his shaft, enjoying the little noises he was making. Her tongue flicked out to torment the tip whenever it came back up, amazingly it was the only part of Lil' Shiro not covered in suds. Toshiro's eyes were shut tightly, and his fists clenched at his sides. This woman was a damn professional at driving him crazy. His eyes opened slightly, and his gaze concentrated on her and she moved her breasts over his erection, and her tongue teased his tip.

_**Kitten! **_Hyourinmaru whined. _**How come you don't give me that kind of attention?**_ The cat growled in annoyance. _**Because you do nothing to earn it. **_She hissed. _**Yes I do! Remember yesterday how I took time out of my day to clean your- I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT! **_Toshiro and Rangiku decided it was time to block them out. Who knows what kind of thing they were talking about.

Short gasps and pants escaped his lips, but being overpowered by the moans that echoed against the shower walls. She was working hard so make sure he enjoyed himself, he felt maybe he should return to favor... At that thought, his lips widened in a smirk.

"Stop." He commanded. Rangiku froze and looked up at him with a curious gaze. Did he not want to do it anymore? The erection still present in the valley between her breasts said otherwise so that wasn't it.

"Turn around." He ordered. Rangiku recognized that authoritative tone and did as she was told, like a good fukutaicho. She lifted herself off her taicho's length and turned her back to him, as instructed. She felt his hands grabs her hips and pull her back towads him. She looked back to throw a questioning glance at him, he countered with a "Just do it" glare. She turned her gaze back in front of her as he pulled her back. It suddenly clicked in her mind what it was he wanted to do. She never pictured her taicho would ever want to do the 69.

She climbed backwards over him until her breasts were over his erection again. She felt Toshiro lay down on the shower floor. For once he thanked the people who built this house for giving it an unnecessarily big now she hovered over him, in a backwards position.

"This is much better." She heard him say. "Now I can clean you as well." She blushed at the naughty tone she heard and the image in her head. She knew she brought this on herself, and was turned on by it too. A moan escaped her when she felt one of his long fingers begin teasing her.

Toshiro smirked in response, he could tell she was wet even through the water from the shower. The temperature of her warm juices contrasted greatly to the cold water pouring over them. He teased her clit ruthlessly, absolutely loving the little moans she was making. She decided to counter by once again enveloping Lil' Shiro in her breasts, grinning at the groan he let out. It now became a war to see who could make the other come first.

Toshiro continued teasing her clit and then lifted his head to run his tongue over her womanhood. Rangiku moaned and moved her breasts over his erection faster than before. She lowered her head to capture the tip in her mouth and began to suckle it while her breasts did the rest. She knew she'd win this war, she had not only gotten a headstart but she knew the secret to make him come. But he was prepared for that little trick of hers. He inserted one finger. Her mouth release him to let out a loud moan.

One finger became two, then two became three. Each time he put another one in her moans got louder, and she moved her breasts faster. She clenched her teeth when he began to move his fingers in and out of her, first slowly then steadily going faster."Toshiro!" She screamed.

He reveled in the fact that he could make her scream his name while getting pleasue in it at the same time. She was good at making his insane, but he was good at making her bend to his will. Whether she liked it or not. But truth be told she did like it.

She went back to suckling the tip of his erection while her hands went down to massage the spheres that had been excluded from the fun until now, causing Toshiro to gasp. So she wanted to play dirty, huh? He removed his fingers and let his tongue take their place, while using his fingers to tease her clit again. Her moan was muffled but he still heard her over the shower. She countered by lightly bit him, causing him to groan loudly. That did it.

He sat up abruptly, causing her to flip over and a squeal to escape her. He grabbed her and stood, taking her with him. Toshiro tackled her to the wall, roughly pressing his lips against hers. She responded positively, enjoying his rough and demanding attitude. Testosterone worked wonders on him, she mused. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers digging in his drenched hair, tugging on the soft white locks.

He lifted her leg, wrapped it around his waist and swiftly entered her. Causing her to pull away to let out a moan.

Toshiro didn't know how he made it this long without feeling her again, but he's been wanting her ever since before Hinamori interfered. And fully intended to enjoy it for as long as he could. His thrusts started gentle, despite the way he was roughly nibbling her neck, making the marks on her neck fresh once again. His thrusts became faster and more demanding, wanting more and more of her. She happily gave him everything.

Rangiku leaped up and wrapped the other leg around his waist, holding herself up with one arm around his neck, and the other supporting her on the shelf beside her. He held her up with his arms around her waist, leaning her against the wall. Both loving and enjoying this position.

They were directly under the shower from this angle and Toshiro watched as all the suds were washed off her luscious body. His eyes were mostly drawn to her breasts, bouncing lightly from the force of his thrusts, the same breasts that were torturing him earlier. He lowered his head and captured a hardened peak between his teeth, gaining a squeal from his beautiful lover. She put a hand on the back of his head to pull him closer to her. His tongue ran over her nipple in a circular motion, before leaving it to give it's twin the same treatment.

Rangiku's legs tightened around his hips, and Toshiro's hands moved from her waist to cup her bottom, another way of keeping her supported. He lifted his head from her chest to look into her beautiful face, she lowered her head to kiss his lips. He kissed her back and let his tongue run over her lips before she opened her mouth to let her own tongue play with his in a fight for dominance. But he won once again, he always seemed to win these days. But she didn't mind, it was nice not to be the dominant one. She coul properly enjoy being his.

Toshiro thrust harder and didn't let her break their kiss, which muffled her moans. Her nails raked up his back as she neared her peak of passion, Toshiro didn't feel any pain it just felt incredibly nice. He finally released her lips to breathe. Her moans got louder and called for more, which he gave with each thrust.

"Toshiro!" She groaned, her voice carrying throughout the shower walls. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and licking the skin he found there. With several more thrusts, he won the war as she came just seconds before him. Their bodies shook and trembled slightly as their orgasms subsided.

Slowly they sank down the wall to the shower floor. Rangiku tilted her head back to rest against the wall as she breathed heavily, while Toshiro comfortably nestled into her breasts. Both just rested there for a while, letting the cold water cool down their heated bodies.

The shower had taken up a great part of the day, she was surprised they got away with using all that water and walking away with just pruned fingers. It was already 4:48 p.m by the time they finally got out of the shower. But that was certainly a shower she'd never forget, Toshiro either.

He insisted on being the one to dry her off when they got out, there was no perverted thought going through his mind despite her suspicion. But after that shower he needed another reboot, which meant resting for a while. Rangiku didn't mind the rest either.

Rangiku had never had this much fun with any man, not even Gin. She couldn't explain it but Toshiro just made her want to do things she would never think of doing with another man. He was the man she had always wanted, the man she wanted to share these things with, the man she wanted to be with forever.

With all the sex they had today, could you blame Toshiro for wanting to take a nap? He was just exhausted, so a nap would be good for him. Rangiku wasn't tired at all so she decided to let his sleep in her lap. He slept for a whole hour, before he woke up, not wanting their fun day to end just yet.

She glanced over and the clock read 5:46 p.m. "It's almost dinner time, so what would you like to eat, _Master_?" She giggled._** I know what I'D like to eat! I'd like to eat some of that delicious area between Haineko's le- HYOURINMARU SHUT UP!!!**_ The ash cat roared angrily. _**Yes Kitten... **_He squeaked.

He took a very short moment to think, before a very wide smirk spread across his face and he turned towards her. For once Hyourinmaru gave him a very good idea. That smirk was enough to make her shiver in partial fear, and wonder.

"I think I'll have Chocolate-Covered Rangiku for dinner tonight."

* * *

And that's the chapter! Now, the next chapter will be out soon. Hopefully this time i'll keep my promise and actually update sooner. Heh heh, sorry again for the late update.... again. I swear to gosh I'm becoming more of a pervert everyday, i may need medication. O_O Anyway, next time is final chapter in the main part of the story, 'Evening Passion: 6 - 12'. And you SO don't want to miss that! Momo makes a shocking discovery, Toshiro's still getting laid, Rangiku gets back at Momo, and Hyourinmaru's still a pervert! And all throughout this Haineko is watching going, "Idiots." XD So don't miss it! Keep reading and reviewing! See you next time!

LATERZ!!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	6. Evening Passion: 6 to 12

Yo! Back with the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. This fic is a year old now and almost a hundred reviews! I hope we make it to a hundred! Last time I was basically saying we're about to reach the climax of the story. This is the final chapter of the main part of this glorious story, and it's 6,000 words too! Thank you to all who supported me! Greatly appreciated it.

Well, i've been thinking hard about this chapter for months and this is what came out. I went easy (And got a bit soft) so there's only one lemon this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Gifts Of Love**_

**Chapter 6  
**

Evening Passion: 6 - 12

Rangiku laughed nervously. "You're joking right?" She asked. The wide smirk and the playful gleam in his eyes did not assure her that he was kidding, however. He was really serious. And she could definitely confirm he was serious when he opened a cupboard and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup.

He had basically chased her into the kitchen to prove his statement was an actual fact. He was actually intending to have Chocolate-Covered Rangiku for dinner. Such a perfect choice for dinner seeing the kind of day they'd had so far. Not to mention he would like to know how she'd taste with chocolate. An interesting question that needs an experiment to answer it.

Rangiku didn't know how to react, this never happened before. She always did wonder how sex would be like with chocolate though... No! She couldn't let him get the better of her.

"You've got no choice." He said, as if reading her mind. "You said yourself you were my slave, that means you give me whatever I want." He said with a wicked grin.

"Yes but-" "Shh!" He hissed. The went silent for a minute. Toshiro frowned as he listened for something. Rangiku kept quiet but wondered what exactly she was listening for.

"There." He said, she was about to ask what when she felt it too. An all-too-familiar reiatsu was approaching the house. Rangiku scowled. _This is the second time that stupid bun-head has disturbed us!_ She thought irritably. Rangiku vaguely wondered if Toshiro would be angry if Hinamori "disappeared". Toshiro put down the syrup and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, we gotta hide you somewhere-" "No way! I'm not hiding again! I'd rather let the whole Soul Society see me naked then hide." She snapped, crossing her arms under her breasts, effectively pushing them up.

Toshiro growled. _I don't think the Soul Society would object to that..._ He thought, slightly bitterly. But still, he'd rather be damned than let that happen. Okay now they were getting off topic. However he couldn't just let Hinamori come here and cause a scene when she saw them naked. Of course with his intelligence, still in tact even after a day of mind-blowing sex, he came up with an idea.

"Alright fine, you don't have to hide. I've got an idea though, here's what we do..."

* * *

Momo walked along the streets, admiring the way the golden light from the setting sun bounced on the buildings. She hummed a happy tune as she strolled towards her destination. She carried a basket with her, containing some food she gathered. She was hell-bent on having dinner with her Shiro-chan.

"Izuru took up a lot of my day, so this is my last chance to get together with Shiro." She murmured to herself.

_But then again today was really fun. Izuru is such a great guy. Polite, funny, sweet, cute- Whoa! Why am I thinking such things about my friend? _Momo paused and put a hand over her racing heart. _Why is my heart pounding? Could it be that I... No! I can't be developing feelings for Izuru! I love Toshiro. _She resumed her walk.

"Toshiro seemed to be acting weird earlier. I wonder why he wouldn't see me. I mean he said he wanted to take a shower but couldn't he have taken it later? Unless he was hiding something... Nah, why would Shiro hide something from me? _What_ would he hide from me?" She paused to laugh.

"It doesn't matter, hopefully after tonight he'll see my feelings for him. After all, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Surely that fukutaicho of his doesn't know his next favorite fruit is strawberries. He loves sweet fruit." She said with a smile, looking down at the basket.

Hinamori saw the house, and her smile widened. She skipped to the house, not wanting to waste anymore time. She knocked on the door but found it was already open. So when she knocked the door swung open. Momo looked curiously into the house. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

She looked around, wondering what exactly was going on. Why the door open? And why was it so dark in the house? A clanking noise sounded in her ears and she turned toward the kitchen. Momo could see light shining through the cracks in the door. Then she noticed a shadow pass the door, and smiled. Hinamori walked to the kitchen door and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing, after tonight, things _will_ be different between her and Toshiro. She opened the door with ease.

Hitsugaya was standing by the counter with his back to her, fully clothed of course. Hearing her come in he turned around, a very small smile gracing his lips. Momo smiled back.

"Hinamori, nice to see you, come on in." He said politely. He had to actually force himself to sound that way, seeing as he was irritated at the fact she was disrupting his and Rangiku's evening. Again. Momo stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She took a step towards him when a lovely voice reached her ears.

"Hello there Momo_-chan_." Momo's eyes flashed to the far corner of the room, and they widened when she saw a fully clothed Matsumoto Rangiku, a very wide smirk on her face. _Disappointed Bun-Head? Good, that's what you get for thinking you could be alone with **MY**_ _Shiro-chan. _Rangiku thought, very amused by Hinamori's face.

"W-What're you doing here Rangiku-chan?" Momo asked, desperately trying to sound calm. "Taicho and I set up a dinner date for tonight. We weren't expecting _you_ to be here." Hitsugaya glared behind Momo's back, noticing how her voice was starting to sound suspicious.

"It's not a date Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said. "It's just dinner. Certainly better than your home cooking." He mumbled. "You said my stew was good!" Rangiku pouted. "Stew?" Momo questioned.

Hitsugaya glared at Rangiku, who just grinned in defense. "Matsumoto brought me her stew for lunch today, so I decided to repay her with dinner." Momo nodded and a smile spread on her face. Toshiro, always the noble man. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"U-Umm, would it be okay if I joined you for dinner too?" Momo asked. Hitsugaya could see Matsumoto shaking her head, mouthing the word "No!" over and over. He ignored her and nodded his head.

"Of course you can, I can't just send you away." Matsumoto smacked her forehead and glared at him. Momo smiled brightly and set her basket on the table. So what if Rangiku was here? She'd have to leave eventually, right? And once she was gone Momo would make her move. Hinamori turned to look at Matsumoto and noticed something was different about her.

"Rangiku-chan, is there something you changed about your outfit? It looks different." Momo said, observing Rangiku's uniform. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's eyes met, and Rangiku silently begged for something to say.

Earlier, when they were dressing for Momo's arrival, Rangiku noticed there was a very large stain on her uniform. She blamed Hitsugaya for this - inappropriate and definitely Hitsugaya's doing - stain so she borrowed, or stole take your pick, one of his uniforms. Matsumoto did the best she could to fit into it, and make it look as feminine as possible.

But the main thing, which is what caught Momo's attention, was that his uniform revealed Rangiku's breasts more than her own uniform did.

"Umm... My breasts were feeling a little constricted, so I loosened my uniform." Rangiku said as casually as possible. Momo snorted quietly. _Liar... Probably loosened it so she could seduce my Shiro. Well I won't let her antics charm him. _She thought with a frown.

"Oh Shiro, I brought strawberries with me too. We can eat them with dinner." Momo said with a smile. _Strawberries? Trying to suck up to him with his second favorite fruit are you? _Rangiku thought with a scowl.

"Strawberries with curry? Kind of a weird combination isn't it Momo-_chan_?" Rangiku teased. "You would know all about weird, now wouldn't you Rangiku-chan?" Rangiku's smile lessened some. "Stupid Bun-head..." Rangiku muttered. "Freak of nature..." Momo mumbled.

"You say something?" They both asked. "I didn't say a thing." "Neither did I."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Hinamori, how about those strawberries? They'll be a nice dessert." Momo turned and smiled while nodding at him. Matsumoto watched as Momo went to her basket and began digging in it. Hitsugaya sent another glare at her.

Rangiku simply stuck her tongue out at him. He growled and mouthed, "You are so dead". She simply rolled her eyes and hopped onto the counter beside her. Hitsugaya's eyes widened when her top shifted at the movement to reveal one of her breasts completely. He quickly, and silently, stepped over to her and adjusted her top. She just grinned teasingly at his forwardness.

"Would you please keep those things restrained? Do you have ANY modesty at all?" He whispered. Rangiku put on a fake thoughtful face just to annoy him.

"Maybe, but I think you like it much better when they're not restrained." She teased, lightly kissing his nose, which wrinkled in the cutest of ways. Keeping his mind controlled he went back to his original spot before Momo finished digging in her basket.

"Here they are!" She chirped. She held up a container full of fresh strawberries. She handed them to Hitsugaya. "Fresh strawberries. I know how much you love sweet fruit." Momo said sweetly. Rangiku grit her teeth tightly at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Haineko was rolling around laughing at the images flashing through Rangiku's mind.

Every single one revolving around some way to torture the little brat before her. Haineko voted for slowly covering her body with a thousand tiny needles.

"Umm... dinner is ready." Toshiro said, trying to break the tension in the air. Rangiku purposely grabbed two plates instead of three from the cupboard, and handed one to Toshiro. However the scowl he made told her she better go get that third plate or else _she_ would be the one to be shooed out of the house. Reluctantly, she obeyed the silent order.

The dishes were made and they sat down to eat. Toshiro, of course with his luck, was stuck in between them. He calmly ate his curry, trying to ignore the nasty glares they were sending each other when the other wasn't looking. Rangiku scowled when she noticed he was sitting closer to Momo than he was to her. When Momo leaned over to pick up the napkin she dropped Rangiku scooted him closer to her, he simply rolled his eyes. Momo didn't even notice.

**_Mistress I'm gonna kill her!!! _**Rangiku heard Haineko shout. _Who? Hinamori? _

_**No! Her stupid-ass zanpakuto, Tobiume!!! That bitch is trying to cuddle MY Hyourinmaru!!!**_ Rangiku sent another glare at Momo, and regretted ever saying that Tobiume was a nice, well-mannered zanpakuto.

_**Master please help me!**_ Hyourinmaru begged.

_What's your problem now? Did you get Haineko mad again? If so I'm not helping you this time-** It's Tobiume! She won't leave me alone! She keeps hugging me, and trying to kiss me and stuff! And Haineko threatens to cut me into tiny pieces with her claws! **_The dragon cried.

_You're on your own._ Toshiro said coldly._ **Master! You mean little shi- **_Hitsugaya decided to block him out, not wanting anymore of his drama.

**_That bitch dared to place her disgusting lips on him!!! I'll rip her ugly face off!!!_** Haineko screeched. **_Get off me you mangy animal!!!_** Rangiku's brows furrowed, how the hell was she able to hear Tobiume?

**_Get off my man you flat, ugly plum-bitch! _**Haineko roared. **_Who said he was yours?! Who could ever love a slutty, smelly animal like you?! _**Tobiume growled. **_I am NOT slutty NOR smelly! _**Haineko howled.

**_Help me! Tobiume and Haineko are fighting!!! _**Hyourinmaru begged. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" Hitsugaya stood and shouted, after hearing everything. Rangiku and Momo jumped at his shout and the three zanpakuto froze. He sighed heavily and sat back down, finishing his food and acting as if nothing just happened.

The three zanpakuto remained frozen in their positions. Awkward as it was. Tobiume on the icy floor, Hyourinmaru on top of Toibume, and Haineko on top of Hyourinmaru. The poor dragon was sandwiched between two hated rivals. Haineko growled, keeping her hands tightly gripped on Tobiume's hair. Tobiume scowled, tightening her own grip on Haineko's tail. And Hyourinmaru silently wishing he could fly away.

Hitsugaya put down his cup after finishing off the last of his tea. He looked over to see Rangiku had finished her food and was playing with a lock of her hair. He looked over at Momo to see she was finishing the last of her food. Didn't surprise him, she was always a slow eater.

_So much for an enjoyable dinner. I could've had a lot more fun if it was just Rangiku and me. This is not the kind of dinner I was looking forward to. Maybe that chocolate syrup could be used for breakfast... _Toshiro thought idly.

When Momo finally finished he gathered their plates and cups and carried them to the sink to rinse them off. Rangiku volunteered to get the strawberries for dessert. As Matsumoto moved around the kitchen, gathering things for them, Hinamori couldn't help but notice how coordinated she was. How Rangiku knew where everything was without asking where it was.

She acted as if she had been there many times before...

Momo snapped out of her thoughts when Matsumoto placed a bowl of strawberries at the center of the table. Hitsugaya assisted by placing smaller plates on the table for them to eat off of. Then Rangiku brought two more bowls to the table. One with whip cream, the other with chocolate syrup.

"Ooh this looks romantic." Momo commented, a smile on her face. Rangiku nodded in agreement. _It would be a lot more romantic if you weren't here..._ She added in her head.

They dished out a few strawberries onto the plates and started eating. Momo mostly ate cream covered ones, resulting in her mouth repeatedly being covered in whip cream. Rangiku thought of many things she could say to that picture but chose to remain silent.

However it became hard to remain silent when at one point Toshiro himself got a drop of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Matsumoto didn't notice until Hinamori started laughing at him. But then Momo reached out and wiped the chocolate off with her finger, and then proceeded to pop the finger in her mouth to lick the chocolate off.

Matsumoto glared the deadliest glare she could muster. How dare she put her grubby little finger on Toshiro's handsome face! And what's worse was Toshiro actually blushed at it! Rangiku could feel her teeth grounding together. Two could play at that game...

She grabbed a strawberry and dipped - well more like stabbed - the strawberry into the chocolate. She could feel Toshiro's eyes on her and then proceeded to slowly lick the chocolate off the fruit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stiffen.

She inwardly smirked, knowing that she got his attention. Rangiku continued to slowly run the tip of her tongue, tauntingly, around the strawberry. Then when it was all gone she slowly bit into the sweet fruit. Her eyes glanced over at Hitsugaya, who was unconsciously licking his lips as he watched. Matsumoto grinned widely. He scowled.

_Why that little... She's doing this on purpose!_ He growled mentally, swearing he would get her for this when they were alone again. But then Hinamori lightly tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Umm... Toshiro?" Momo said weakly, suddenly looking more nervous than he had ever seen her.

"U-Umm... Th-The real reason I came h-here tonight... T-To tell you s-something..." She stammered. "Something r-really important..." Rangiku could see where this was heading, and she didn't want to stick around to watch. She may as well spare the girl as much embarrassment as possible, how noble Rangiku could be...

"I'll just take my leave then." Rangiku announced, standing and gaining surprised looks from both of them. Momo then looked more relieved than surprised after a moment. Hitsugaya was just giving her that 'What the hell are you doing?' look.

"I don't want to intrude, you two shouldn't really have an audience. I'll see myself to the door. See you guys later." Matsumoto smiled and waved as she walked out of the kitchen. Her head did pop back in for a quick second to mouth "You owe me" to Hitsugaya before disappearing and leaving the house.

There was silence in the room. Awkward silence. Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori looking down at her lap, and she was blushing for some odd reason. He didn't really know what to say or what to do to break this uncomfortable silence. Even the zanpakuto remained completely quiet as they listened and watched. Finally, Momo cleared her throat.

"U-Uh, I've been wanting to tell you something for quite a while... But I never found the courage... And I understand if you reject but I just really needed to get it out. I mean we've known each other for so long, our bond is so special to me. I hope it's the same for you." She noticed him nod. "So I just wanted to see if we could... Maybe take our relationship further..."

Uh oh, Hitsugaya suddenly didn't like where this was going...

This was the moment he had been dreading... Waiting for it to come...

"What I'm trying to say is..." Please don't say it...

"I-I love you!" She blurted. Toshiro's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open a little. He couldn't believe she had actually said it. What's worse, he didn't know how to respond now. Years ago, if she had said this, he would've been really happy and accepted. But now things were different...

He couldn't tell her he was with Rangiku now... It would just crush her fragile little even more. He had to be gentle with this and break it to her slowly. Then maybe at some better time he could tell her he was with Matsumoto.

"Hinamori..." He began. "Thank you... I really appreciate your feelings towards me, and I'm flattered you feel that way. But..." That one word was always the heart-breaker. 'But' was always the word that made you automatically aware of a rejection.

And Momo knew it was coming, so she couldn't help the tears that sprouted.

"Aww Hinamori please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." He scooted his chair closer to her, and wrapped her in a gentle hug. "It's not that I don't love you. I do. I have ever since we were kids. But that kind of love... it isn't the kind you might want. I love you like my own sister, you're family to me." Momo sobbed quietly, her tears staining his shirt.

"So that's all I am to you?..." Momo whispered through another sob. Toshiro took a deep breath, his hand soothing up and down her back.

"You're everything to me. Just not a girlfriend. Don't think I don't find you attractive, Momo, you're very pretty. And I know most guys would love to date you. And I'm positive they'd appreciate you more than I would." When he said that Momo instantly pictured Izuru in her mind for some reason. He just popped in there, his smiling face shining to her. Now that she thought of it, Kira had wanted to tell her something...

"So i'm sorry to reject you, but I don't think my love for you will ever change. You'll always be a sister to me, and I'll always be there to protect you like I always have been." He smiled a smile that he reserved for her on occasion. A smile that was mixed with his ever-present scowl, and Momo loved that smile.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you Shiro." Momo smiled a little, wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Hinamori, it was really a lot of fun. And I hope there are no hard feelings." Hitsugaya smiled a little as he saw Hinamori to the door about twenty minutes later. Momo smiled.

"No of course not. I can never be mad at you. I just hope I didn't ruin our friendship or make you uncomfortable." Momo said with a nervous smile.

"Never. You better get home before it gets too late." Momo nodded and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow Shiro, good night." She waved over her shoulder and skipped off into the night.

"Get home safe. And it's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" Toshiro called after her. He heard a giggle emit out in the darkness, then smiled a little. Letting out a relieved sigh he walked over to the window in the living room and opened it. He stuck his head out. "You can come back in now."

Then a hand grabbed the window sill and revealed an annoyed Rangiku as she hauled herself into the house.

"Never ask me to do this again." She grumbled, pulling herself in the rest of the way. "This sneaking around thing is more trouble than it's worth. It's not fun anymore." Rangiku put a pout on her face and dusted herself off. Hitsugaya sighed heavily.

"Alright, you're right, this is a bit of a hassle. I promise, tomorrow, no more hiding." Toshiro vowed, then leaned forward to seal the promise with a sweet kiss. Both became so drawn into claiming each other's mouths, they didn't hear the door open, or someone coming in.

"Shiro? I'm sorry but I think I forgot my bask-" The two immediately pulled apart to look, Hinamori froze in the doorway, her eyes wide in shock like theirs.

"Hina-" He could finish before she darted back out the door and disappearing with a flash of shunpo. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stared at the doorway Hinamori had just been standing in. Hitsugaya sighed again and ran a hand over his face.

"Okay... _Today_, no more hiding..." Toshiro said quietly, his tone somewhat upset. Rangiku's frown deepened, and her face saddened a bit. Sure she didn't like Momo, but she didn't really want to hurt her. This wasn't the best way to find out the guy you like was in a relationship with his Fukutaicho, especially after just confessing your feelings to him.

"Maybe I should go after her..." Matsumoto shook her head slowly. "I'm sure you and I are the last people she wants to see right now. Give her time, let her cool down a little. You'll have a better chance of fixing things tomorrow." She assured.

"But why did she have to find out this way? Is this some sick soap opera from the Living World?" He chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. It must be. 'The protagonist finds out her best friend and love interest has been secretly seeing his Fukutaicho', what an episode that would be, huh?" Rangiku scowled a little at the bitter tone in his voice. She could tell he was internally beating himself up.

"Come here." She said and grabbed his hand. Then proceeded to gently lead him to his bedroom, there she sat them both down on the bed.

"Look... I know this looks bad now. But she was going to find out about us eventually. Unless you were planning to hide me from her forever." She heard him sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"Don't say that, you make it sound like I'm ashamed of you. And we both know that's not true. It's just..." "You wanted her to find out the less painful way." She finished, and he nodded. Rangiku then gently coaxed him to rest his head against her chest. He didn't fight, he just relaxed and comforted as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, we all wish we can do things as painless as possible. But sometimes things don't always go according to plan. You should know that as a Taicho. But if I know Momo-chan as much as I think I do, she'll forgive you in time. And I'm sure it will be alright, because I'd hate to see you lose an important friend. Don't worry about it, I know things will be better tomorrow." She lightly kissed the top of his head.

"You always know how to make me feel better." He murmured against her neck, his cool breath tickling her slightly.

"It's a natural talent." Rangiku chirped, grinning happily. He chuckled. "You have so many natural talents though, how do you manage it?" He asked playfully. Matsumoto giggled.

"Ah, but you like many of my natural talents. Like this, for example." She gently lifted his head so that she could kiss him passionately. He had to agree, kissing was one of her many natural talents. Rangiku could always leave him breathless, and sometimes vice versa.

But for now, he'd like to explore some other natural talents...

With slow, soft movements, Hitsugaya gently layed her onto her back. He pulled away from their kiss to stare down at her, her ginger hair splayed around her beautiful face. His eyes drifted lower to her - or rather, _his_ - shihakusho.

"Have I ever mentioned that there's just something incredibly sexy about a woman wearing a man's clothing?" Toshiro asked idly. Matsumoto giggled softly. "No but I can tell from the way you look at me when I do." She answered cheekily.

Toshiro smirked, before leaning down to kiss her again. As their tongues danced his hand loosened the tie to her hakama, tugging and pulling until the knot was undone. Without breaking their heated kiss, he skillfully removed the hakama and tossed them in a random direction. With that out of the way, he trailed his kisses away from her lips and down her jaw to her neck.

Matsumoto sighed softly and contently as he covered her neck with nips and kisses. When he reached her collarbone he left a possessive mark, not caring if anyone saw it the next day anymore.

When he moved further down, Rangiku went ahead and pulled her shihakusho open for him and his wandering eyes to enjoy. But he didn't want to rush things so instead of going for her gracious bosom, he went back up for another kiss. Hitsugaya decided that maybe he should repay her for the incredible day she had given him.

When she tried to remove his haori, he gently grabbed her hands and placed them back onto the bed.

"Nuh-uh, you stay as you are." He ordered. She wanted to question, but the glossy look in his eyes made her decide not to, she chose to just do as she was told. Hitsugaya sat up and removed his haori, tossing it aside before working on his shihakusho. Now shirtless, he went back to her.

Toshiro slipped his fingers under the hem of her underwear, and swiftly pulled them down her legs and over her feet before tossing them with the other discarded clothing. He just loved her legs, always smooth and lovely to the touch, and strong as can be.

He leaned back down and lightly kissed above her belly button, and then trailed his kisses further down, slowly. Rangiku struggled to hold in her giggles when he kissed in certain spots, or when his breath brushed against her tummy. And she could see the grin he made when she let out a muffled snort, the little twerp...

But Matsumoto couldn't help the blush when she caught on to what he was doing, especially considering he didn't do it all that often. Not that she cared or minded. But when he did do it... Toshiro had a very talented tongue...

The very thought of him doing that to her made her feel hotter than she did minutes ago, and she instinctively closed her legs together. But not long after did he gently spread them apart, making her gasp breathlessly. Hitsugaya scooted further down so that he was settled between her legs, his hands firmly keeping her legs apart.

Every single inch of her was beautiful, lovely, and precious. And most importantly it was all _his_. Rangiku blushed at the possessive and devilish smirk he flashed her before Hitsugaya's head ducked down and his tongue ran over her, making her gasp again.

Her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to hold the scream she could feel forming in her throat. But as his tongue went over and in her in slow, teasing licks, she felt she couldn't hold it in forever. Her moans were muffled but still music to his ears.

Rangiku kept her eyes shut tightly, her chest heaving, and her moans becoming louder as he began to tease her clit. He was always so ruthless when it came to teasing her, and she always felt so feeble under him. Yet she enjoyed it very much.

Soon she began to feel the heat in her body rise and the familiar feeling of orgasm coiling in her lower regions, and gratefully awaited her release. But before it could come, Hitsugaya stopped. Before she could demand anything of him he shot up and caught her lips in another kiss, removing his hakama and underwear in the process.

Matsumoto wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him as close as possible. The hot feeling became stronger and she desperately wanted him now, all of him.

She finally got her wish when he thrust into her.

Rangiku pulled away with a moan, the wonderful, familiar feeling of being one with him overpowering her senses. Toshiro moved slowly at first, taking his time to fully enjoy her and the silky heat that surrounded his member. But then the urge for his and her release became too great that he began to move harder and faster.

Hitsugaya groaned when he felt Matsumoto's nail rake against his shoulder blades, and he couldn't help the desire to bite her again. He loved marking her, a primal claim that she was his and his alone. Her hand traveled around to wrap around his waist, holding on tight as he moved faster, making her moan louder than before.

Matsumoto's legs lifted and wrapped around his hips, creating a new and better angle that made them both moan the other's name. This angle also made her inner muscles tighten around him, making him have to thrust harder to keep it going. She sang his name over and over, writhing and squirming beneath him from the intense pleasure.

Her hand slipped from his waist and fell onto the bed, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly. With the other, she reached up and grasped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. He smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her once more.

Finally he could feel it, the release he had been building towards, it wasn't that far from his reach now. Rangiku clutched tighter as she felt the coiling feeling become hotter, she wasn't far from the edge either. Her fingers tightened their hold on his. He groaned her name.

Matsumoto's pants and moans came faster and louder as they grew closer, her hand leaving the sheets and wrapping around his shoulder again to feel him as close as possible. She could feel his heavy breaths pelted her neck, sending warm shivers all throughout her body.

With a few last thrusts, she let out high wail as wave after wave of pleasure filled her. Her inner wall tightened around him so hard, that he released without a moments hesitation.

Panting and breathing heavily, Hitsugaya collapsed onto his side, laying beside Matsumoto. Rangiku then turned onto her side to face him, a peaceful smile decorating her face. He pulled her into his chest, his lips lightly brushing against her hair.

"I love you..." She whispered lovingly, snuggling deeper into his chest. He smiled softly, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "Yeah, love you too."

Finally the exhausting, yet still a lot of fun, day caught up with him and the moment he closed his eyes, he was out...

* * *

And that's the final chapter of the main part of the story! But do not fret my wonderful fans and readers, there is more coming. This story's not over yet. I hope you got your fill of lemons. Lol. Whew, part of that lemon was a first for me.

And the fight between Haineko and Tobiume was so funny i HAD to put it in. But now that we see the anime, this is just so weird isn't it? Actually i wrote that part months ago but was too lazy to change it now. XD You ever go back and read stuff you wrote and go, "Why did i write that?" Ha ha. Keep reading and reviewing! Until next time!

LATERZ!!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
